Psycho 100
by NZR
Summary: Jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari orang lain apa kau akan menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, atau kau tidak akan menggunakannya, atau mungkin kau ingin mencari tahu soal kekuatan apa ini dan kenapa di berikan kepadamu.[REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **WARNING:AU, OOC,GAJE,TIDAK BAKU,TDK SESUAI EYD**

 **TIDAK SUKA TIDAK PERLU BACA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool dxd milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Mob Psycho 100 milik ONE**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **DESCLAIMER: SEGALA KERAKTER DALAM CERITA INI BUKAN KEPUNYAAN DAN MILIK SAYA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

 **Pair: [Naruto,Sona]**

 **Rating: M ( For Safe)**

 **By: NZR**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Somewhere,1XXX**

 _Perang besar atau Great War pertama sedang berlangsung di tanah tandus antah berantah, suhu udara yang turun drastis di ikuti hembusan angin yang dingin, tumbuhan yang layu juga bau amis dari cairan merah kental mewarnai tanah yang sudah terkena abu mayat. Awan yang juga mendukung suasana perang tersebut dengan warna abu-abu kehitamannya menandakan Badai akan terjadi di tanah terbengkalai, seluas mata jauh memandang tak ada kehidupan lain selain satu batalion penuh makhluk supranatural di dunia ini selain manusia, tak ada 1 makhluk pun mulai dari yang besar, tinggi, maupun kuat bergerak satu inchi dari tempat mereka._

" _apa ini yang namanya….Armageddon?"salah seorang prajurit di batalion tersebut melihat makhluk yang sangat besar dari bayangan mereka, prajurit di sampingnya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu melewatinya_

" _energi apa ini?, ini bukan senjutsu" prajurit di sekitarnya juga ikut tersadar bahwa ada energi yang datang dari mana tiba-tiba bergerak ke suatu tempat. Ada 1 prajurit lain melihat dan berteriak_

" _semua lihat!, energinya berkumpul di sana!" lantas semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung melihat kemana prajurit tersebut menunjuk_

 _Kuat, entah energi apapun itu namun semuanya berkumpul pada satu titik membentuk sebuah bola besar yang menutupinya, setiap detik semakin banyak energi yang terkumpul membuat bola yang kecil itu semakin membesar dan terus bertambah besar_

 _ **DUAR**_

 _Keluar dari bola tersebut sesosok laki-laki yang terselimuti aura hitam mengerikan ditambah di sekitarnya tanah yang pecah melayang dan hancur secara perlahan sampai titik dimana tak dapat di lihat lagi. Petir hitam juga mengelilingi bocah liar ini seolah melindunginya dari serangan dadakan juga mata yang putih bulat namun kosong memberikan kesan kehampaan pada musuhnya_

" _ini….terlalu kuat"_

" _ap-apa dia benar-benar manusia?"_

 _ **1%**_

 _ **2%**_

 _Terdengar langkah kaki yang kuat menuju bocah hitam itu yaitu sesosok kelabang hitam, laba-laba hitam dan banteng hitam berlari kearahnya menciptkan getaran. Bocah liar itu mengalihkan kepalanya ke monster di sampingnya lalu terdiam selama beberapa detik_

 _ **PYAR!**_

 _3 monster tadi langsung termurnikan oleh kekuatan aneh menciptakan kawah kecil di sampingnya tanpa ada mayat dari monster tadi, prajurit yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berteriak senang bahwa di depan mereka ada orang yang sangat kuat dan tak menganggap mereka musuh…..setidaknya_

 _ **DUAR!**_

 _Terjadi ledakan di bawah kaki pemuda hitam ini dan muncul sesosok ular yang juga berwarna hitam besar mendesis ke arahnya, ular hitam itu langsung membuka mulutnya dan tercipta lingkaran sihir bewarna kuning di ikuti gumpalan bola berwarna senada lalu di tembak ke arahnya yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa ada ekspresi apapun_

 _ **DUAR!**_

" _UAAAGH"_

" _AAAARGH"_

 _Terjadi lagi sebuah ledakan akibat sihir menciptakan tekanan udara yang kuat yang menerbangkan bongkahan tanah ke segala arah. Beberapa prajurit tertolak mundur dan beberapa tidak, yang tertahan masih melihat pemuda liar itu tertutupi kabut ledakan dan keluarlah dia dari kabut seperti terombang ambing di udara dengan pijakan tanah dan medan pelindung yang melindungi dirinya dan sebagian tanah yang dia pijak. Ular yang melihat serangannya gagal mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya ke arah pemuda yang serupa di udara_

 _ **PYAR!**_

 _Bukan pemuda itu yang di serang melainkan monster ular itu terkena serangan dan termurnikan seperti monster sebelumnya dan dalm jeda waktu yang hampir bersamaan dia ikut menghilang dari pijakannya membuat batalion yang melihatnya menghilang terkejut bisa bergerak sangat cepat di luar dugaan_

" _apa-apaan ikan teri itu lakukan!" Teriak salah seorang pria yang berdiri di depan batalion dan berbeda pakaian sendiri menandakan bahwa dia adalah komandan pasukan tersebut, seorang pria di sebelahnya yang juga memakai pakaian yang sama dan melihat dari awal apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu mulai membuka mulut_

" _dia lebih kuat dari dugaanku"dia berpikir pemuda di depannya setara dengan para Maou tapi dia salah, pemuda ini lebih kuat dari Maou yang dia kenal_

 _ **DUAR!**_

 _Ledakan kembali terjadi di tempat monster ular itu termurnikan namun kali ini jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya memaksa kedua Maou yang berdiri di depan pasukan mereka harus mundur beberapa langkah hanya karna sebuah ledakan dari jarak jauh beserta tanah yang berterbangan ke segala arah secara membabi buta_

 _ **14%**_

 _ **16%**_

 _ **18%**_

 _Semua makhluk yang kehilangan keberadaan pemuda hitam itu akhirnya kembali di temukan di udara tak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya dan yang berbeda dia sekarang seperti terhempas tanpa ada tempat pijakan sama sekali. Dari kabut sebelahnya muncul sesosok manusia yang juga berwarna hitam namun jauh lebih besar darinya mencoba menepuk pemuda hitam itu dengan kedua tangannya_

 _ **PLAK!**_

" _ah, dia seperti nyamuk yang di tepuk oleh manusia"ucap kaget salah seorang perempuan mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti 2 pria di depannya ikut bergabung_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian kedua tangan raksaka hitam itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari sela-sela jarinya semakin lama semakin membesar sampai tangan rasaksa tersebut tak bisa menampung ledakan yang di berikan bocah liar di dalam kedua tangannya sendiri_

 _ **25%**_

 _ **30%**_

 _ **35%**_

 _ **40%**_

 _ **PYAR!**_

 _Rasaksa hitam tersebut langsung termurnikan oleh pemuda hitam ini, nampaknya sihir, jumlah, ataupun ukuran belum bisa menghentikan keliaraan bocah hitam ini dari memurnikan semua monster yang ada di sekitarnya_

" _Tapi nyamuknya lebih kuat" Jawab salah seorang pria juga ikut bergabung dengan sebuah pedang yang mengeluarkan kekuatan suci yang hebat_

 _Pemuda hitam itu mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan yang dia lihat adalah seekor naga yang sangat besar melebihi gunung tertinggi berwarna merah melihat dengan serius bocah yang membantai semua mahkluk hitamnya, dengan ukurannya yang sangat besar serta kekuatan yang menguar tanpa batas di sekitar tubuhnya tak membuat pemuda hitam itu menunjukkan satupun ekspresi wajah milik_

" _i-itukan sang True Red Dragon Emperor, naga impian Great Red. Apa yang mau di lakukan bocah liar itu sekarang?"banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berterbangan di kepala semua prajurit di sana, bahkan para dewa nordik maupun olympus saja tak bisa menyamai kekuatan 1 naga, sedangkan ada 2 makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara di dunia ini, seorang komandan di barisan depan mulai membuka mulutnya_

" _bukankah kita membantunya?"bagi perempuan ini, mendekati kekuatan Great Red saja mereka tak mampu bagaimana cara mereka mengalahkannya berarti solusi paling tepat yaitu bekerja sama_

" _lebih baik kita lihat saja bagaimana kemampuannya" Jawab pria yang membawa pedang suci itu, seolah-olah dia menguji walau dia tak bisa melukai Great Red dengan pedangnya sekalipun_

" _ **ROAR!"**_

 _Great Red berteriak sangat kuat sampai membuat pasukan yang di pimpin komandan di sana banyak yang pingsan namun teriakan tersebut tak berefek pada pemuda yang paling dekat jaraknya dengan Great Red namun sebagai gantinya dia terlempar ke belakang menabrak puing-puing tanah yang berterbangan_

 _ **DUAKH!**_

 _ **DUAKH!**_

 _ **DUM!**_

 _ **58%**_

 _ **73%**_

 _2 puing dari tanah hancur menabrak tubuhnya hanya karna auman Dragon of Dragon, beruntung dia bisa tak terlempar jauh berkat puing tanah yang ketiga. Para komandan yang juga mendengar auman Great Red juga merasakan dampaknya yaitu tubuhnya yang bergemetar dan kontrol kekuatan yang lepas kendali namun seorang manusia yang berada paling dekat dengan Great Red hanya menerima tolakan tanpa ada pengaruh pada kekuatannya_

 _Tak sampai di situ Great red langsung terbang ke arah bocah liar itu sembari membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mengganggap bocah di hadapannya adalah sebuah makanan_

" _ah!, bocah itu mau di makan!"_

 _Bocah liar itu masih berada di mulut Great Red atau lebih spesifik di antara giginya sedang berusaha bertahan hidup di antara jadi musuhnya atau menjadi makanannya,dalam beberapa detik sebuah medan energi langsung melindungi tubuhnya juga aura miliknya yang berubah dari hitam ke putih juga matanya yang sebelumnya putih menjadi hitam_

 _ **87%**_

 _ **93%**_

 _ **97%**_

 _ **98%**_

 _ **99%**_

" _ **jika kalian melibatkan manusia yang tak bersalah dalam perang kalian"**_ _Ancamnya_

 _ **100%**_

" _ **Maka…"**_

 _ **DUUUUAAAR!**_

* * *

 **-NZR-**

 **Shibuya City,2XXX**

"Namikaze Naruto!"Teriak seorang pria dengan penutup kepala dan sebuah kacamata besar berwarna hitam meneriaki pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang tidur di hadapannya, karna bagi dia tidur tak melanggar hukum jika kau tak melakukannya di sekolah,

"ha-hai, Ebisu-sensei" jawab pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto dengan lemas, Ebisu mulai naik darah atas jawaban yang di berikan oleh muridnya kembali membuka mulut

"kau seharusnya tidur di rumah walau kau benar-benar berusaha untuk Quiz tapi tak menjawab tak ada gunanya…..." ucapan Ebisu terhenti setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan murid di depannya, dia mulai menarik nafas yang panjang

"KAU MENGERTI TIDAK NARUTO!" 1 murid sudah membuatnya naik darah entah bagaimana jika seluruh muridnya model seperti Naruto

"ti-tiga Ebisu-sensei" dan jawaban yang di berikan Naruto tak ada hubungannya menandakan dia masih setengah sadar

"APA MAKSUDMU 3 HAH!?, SEKARANG AMBIL 2 EMBER DAN BERDIRI 1 KAKI DI LUAR SAMPAI MATA PELAJARAN SELESAI!" jika di adu teriakannya dengan monyet mungkin Ebisu bisa menang

"HAHAHAAHHA"

"lucu deh"

"quiz saja harus belajar ya, bodoh sekali"

"dasar manusia"

Tawa dan ejekan dari murid di ruangan tersebut mulai membicarakan Naruto, padahal dia bukanlah murid pintar jadi tak ada yang salah jika dia belajar untuk sesi quiz di sekolah namun di matanya **Mage** dia di sebut orang yang gagal, semakin lama tahun berjalan diskriminasi tetap akan berkembang. Kalau dia terus berhadapan dengan Naruto bisa-bisa pita suaranya hancur terlalu banyak teriak, namun model murid seperti Naruto ini memang harus di teriaki baru mau melaksanakan hukuman, Naruto mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu keluar unuk melaksanakan hukuman yang di berikan Ebisu

"nanti istirahat makan apa ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil berdiri dengan 1 kaki dan 2 ember di kedua tangannya

Sekolah yang di tempati Naruto adalah Shibuya Academy, termasuk sekolah terkenal dengan murid-murid berprestasi dari berbagai macam ras mulai dari yang lemah sampai yang paling kuat Shibuya Academy memiliki murid seperti itu, juga letaknya yang strategis menjadikan Shibuya Academy sebagai Alternatif orang tua jika ingin akademi yang berkualitas juga dekat dengan Tokyo menjadikan salah satu sekolah favorit

Dan omong-omong soal "ras", Manusia sekarang tak hidup sendiri melainkan hidup bersama ras lain dan beberapa ras di akui mampu mengubah peradaban akan di sebut sebagai **Exceed** yang artinya melampaui, sistem ini baru di tetapkan oleh pemerintah dan hanya 6 yang diakui untuk saat ini ras yang dapat mengubah peradaban dimulai dari Manusia, Malaikat, Iblis, Elf, Youkai, Dwarf.

Bukan berarti hanya karna 6 ras yang di akui **Exceed** maka ras lainnya lemah, seperti contohnya ras Naga, di lihat dari sudut manapun Naga tetaplah kuat namun Naga tak mampu mengubah peradaban di dunia serta langka karna itu tak termasuk dalam **Exceed** lalu coba lihat ras Dwarf, ras yang tak mampu bertarung namun sanggup merubah peradaban menjadi lebih modern dengan tambahan sihir, juga Mitologi seperti Dewa tak termasuk dalam ras karna jumlahnya yang terlalu sedikit serta hanya sedikit pengaruhnya dalam dunia

 **Istirahat**

Pemuda surai pirang sedang berbaris mengambil makanan sekaligus membawa nampan tempat makannya, melihat ke samping sepertinya ada keributan di sana, Naruto lihat ada pria dengan model rambut patat ayam berwarna kuning sedang menarik perempuan di belakangnya dengan rantai terikat di leher si perempuan seperti di perlakukan seperti hewan, tiba-tiba seseorang menghadang

"apa maksudnya ini hah"teriak pemuda dengan rambut mangkok sedang menghadang laki-laki yang membawa rantai di salah satu tangannya, mendengar ajakan itu dia membuka mulut

"jangan menghalangi Phenex dari jalannya bocah" ucap salah seorang pengawalnya di belakang namun phenex di depan mulai mengangkat tangannya memberi aba-aba untuk diam, laki-laki Phenex di depan mulai sedikit menyeringai dan akhirnya membuka mulut

"kalau begitu kau mau berduel denganku ya?" dengan remehnya dia menantang orang di depannya kenapa, karna dia yakin pasti ada orang yang menghalanginya seolah-olah menantangnya berduel. Sesudah mengatakan hal itu membuat semua orang membekuk ketakutan, seorang Phenex di tantang oleh bocah dengan gaya rambut tak jelas membuat kemenangannya sudah mutlak di tambah orang yang menghadangnya pasti tak mengetahui siapa dia

"ada orang yang menantang Raiser, apa dia sudah gila?"

"mungkin dia tak tahu"

"tamatlah riwayatnya"

"kau benar"

Sekolah ini memang memiliki sistem duel untuk setiap muridnya dan peraturan akan di tentukan oleh pihak yang di tantang lalu yang menang akan mendapatkan apa yang di pertaruhkan . sedangkan apa yang di pertaruhkan haruslah yang memiliki nilai setara atau sesuatu yang di sepakati kedua belah pihak

Berbagai macam sindiran keluar di setiap murid yang melihat memberikan dampak negatif ke pemuda mangkok itu berusaha menurunkan semangat bertarungnya secara mental dan membuatnya tak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Naruto melihat hal itu hanya bisa menatap, jika saja dia punya keberanian untuk menantang balik apa yang dilakukan Raiser mungkin sudah dia lakukan. Di belakang Narutopun mulai ikut menyindir sosok pemuda mangkok itu

"bukannya dia dari kelas 1-3 ya, kalau tak salah namanya Rock Lee"

"ya, dia duduk di belakangku"

"apa dia kuat?"

"tidak terlalu sih, lumayan namun belum bagus"

Mereka berdua seolah-olah sedang menilai bagaimana harapan hidup pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Lee dalam pertempuran melawan Raiser Phenex. Naruto hanya dapat membantin semoga Rock Lee bisa bertahan tanpa luka yang berarti, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang di antara mereka berusaha menengahi permusuhan di sana

"sudahlah Raiser Phenex, kau tak perlu bertarung dan membuat kegaduhan disini atau kau akan di tarik ke ruang osis"ucap perempuan itu dengan tenang, Naruto tahu siapa perempuan itu bernama Shitori Sona, alasan kenapa Naruto masuk ke sekolah ini. Raiser mendecih tak suka memandang Lee

Ketua osis juga orang yang Naruto sukai bernama Shitori Sona, wanita yang kalem dengan rambut hitam sebahu serta kacamata yang selalu menempel di hidungnya memberikan kesan elegan serta cantik juga jangan lupa sebuah klip rambut berwarna ungu yang pernah Naruto letakkan di laci mejanya

"huh, kau selamat hari ini, ayo semua kita lanjutkan" sinis Raiser ke Lee sembari menarik rantai perempuan itu dan pengikutnya

Doa Naruto di kabulnya sepertinya Lee mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik dari pada rasa trauma yaitu selamat dari petarungan, setelah suasana mereda semua murid kembali ke aktivitas makan dan mengobrol dengan temannya.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

Naruto berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, menjalani hari-harinya yang biasa tanpa ada masalah apapun sampai ponsel genggam miliknya berbunyi, Naruto langsung merogoh saku diamana ponsel tersebut berada , mengambilnya kemudian membuka lipatan ponsel menampilkan tulisan [Ibu]. Tak mau di anggap sebagai anak yang durhaka Naruto langsung menggangkat panggilan ibunya dan segera menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya

"halo"

"ah Naruto-chan, apa kamu bisa membelikan wortel? Ibu lupa membelinya kemarin" tanya Kushina ke anaknya sendiri, tentu saja Naruto harus melaksanakannya

"ah, hai kaa-san"

"terimakasih Naru-chan~"

 **PIP**

Sekarang Naruto mendapatkan misi baru yaitu membeli wortel untuk ibunya, ya walau permintaan aneh tapi Naruto tak keberatan melakukannya dan memang seharusnya dia tak boleh keberatan, jika mau ibunya bisa membuatnya tersiksa di rumah detik ini juga. Karna sekolah Naruto jauh dari tempat belanja dia harus sedikit berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sana

Shibuya memiliki lampu lalu lintas yang saat lampu 'hijau' untuk para pejalan kaki menyala, lampunya akan menyala bersamaan, dan berpuluh-puluh pejalan kaki dari berbagai arah, akan menyeberang pada waktu bersamaan, tidak hanya hiruk pikuk penyeberangan, daerah ini ramai juga dikarenakan banyaknya toko yang berjejer, para pelajar, dan pekerja kantoran yang melalui daerah ini.

Saat malam tiba kota ini tak langsung sepi namun semakin banyak orang yang berlalu lalang terutama saat melewati perempatan di kota Shibuya memberikan suatu sensasi bahwa kota ini tak pernah mati dalam keheningan dan padatnya penduduk juga banyaknya orang yang berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan kendaraan pribadi membuat kota Shibuya sangat berbeda dari negara kebanyakan yang menggunakan transportasi pribadi

Namun sekarang kita tak membahas Shibuya melainkan orang yang berada di krumunan tersebut, seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju suatu Market di mana dia bisa membeli pesanan ibunya sendiri, memasuki market tersebut lalu mengambil wortel yang sudah bersih di rak sayur membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, saat melihat harga wortel tersebut di kasir Naruto langsung berteriak dalam hati namun tetap mempertahankan Poker Face

'eh, aku tak menyangka harga wortel segini' dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menarik uang logam yang dia miliki dan menerima kembalian lalu segera mengambil wortel tersebut dalam kantong plastik dan pergi meninggalkan toko yang menjual wortel dengan harga yang diluar akal sehat

Baru 2 langkah Naruto berjalan keluar dari Market dia mendengar suara keributan di Shibuya, karena rasa penasaran dia menoleh ke arah keributan tersebut dan terbelak kaget ada sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi mengalami yang namanya kebakaran, Naruto segera mempercepat langkah kakinya ke tempat dimana orang berkumpul melihat kebakaran tersebut dan mendengar banyak sekali teriakan juga abu bangunan yang berterbangan

"Tolonglah, putriku ada di dalam sana!" Mohon pria dewasa dengan setelan jas miliknya memohon kepada para petugas damkar di sana untuk menyelamatkan putrinya yang terjebak

"Tolonglah putriku ada di lantai 3!" masih dalam posisi memohon pada salah satu damkar di sana

"Maaf pak, kami tak bisa masuk lewat pintu karna tertutup api juga kami tak memiliki **Fire User** untuk masuk ke dalam sana" ucap salah seorang damkar berusaha menenangkan bapak itu yang sudah menangis tak bisa menyelamatkan putrinya

Naruto menjatuhkan tas belanjaan dan juga tas sekolah ke tanah berlari ke arah gedung kecil yang terbakar. Ini adalah saat dimana dia harus menggunakan kekuatan miliknya, seperti perkataan shishounya sendiri dia harus berani jika sudah menyangkut nyawa manusia, beberapa damkar yang melihat ada seorang bocah berlari ke bangunan tersebut berteriak

"Hei!, jangan masuk ke sana !" walau sudah berteriak namun semua itu Naruto acuhkan sekarang, Naruto langsung melapisi tubuhnya dengan kekuatan miliknya dan berlari ke arah salah satu dinding dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah terbalut aura kuning yang bersinar dan menyentuh dinding tersebut dan tanpa butuh waktu lama dinding itu hancur seketika bersamaan dengan pemuda suari pirang itu masuk

Gedung yang sudah di penuhi dengan api tak menggentarkan hati Naruto untuk menyelamatkan orang yang sedang terperangkap disini, kembali melapisi tubuhnya dengan aura aneh tadi dan seketika dia langsung terbang melewati lantai yang sudah bolong akibat si jago merah yang melahap segalanya, walau dia tak terbakar namun panas api tetap menyerang tubuh Naruto yang sudah di penuhi keringat

"to~tolong"teriakan lemah perempuan meminta bantuan di dengar Naruto membuatnya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan melihat ada seorang perempuan yang tertimpa lemari yang mulai di sentuh api. Tak menyianyiakan waktu Naruto langsung menghampiri perempuan tersebut

 **BRAK!**

"AAARGH"

Naruto langsung tertimpa sebuah batu yang di ketahui lantai di atas menimpa dirinya sampai ke pinggang, langsung saja memusatka kekuatannya tubuh bagian bawah dan menghempaskan seluruh batu yang menimpanya

 **BRAK!**

Batu yang menimpa Naruto langsung meledak menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan terlempar ke segala arah, memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan tak bisa

'kakiku, sepertinya patah' batin Naruto sambil memandang kakinya yang patah

"INI BUKAN WAKTU UNTUK PATAH KAKI!"Teriakan keluar dari bibir Naruto, benar ini bukan waktunya untuk patah kaki memberikan dia sebuah ide untuk melapisi tulangnya yang patah dengan kekuatan aneh miliknya dan kembali memaksakan berjalan dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit

"te-tenang lah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu"

"ha-hai"

Naruto melapisi lemari itu dengan kekuatannya dan mengangkat lemari tersebut kemudia melemparnya, langsung Naruto gendong perempuan itu ala bridal sytle yang sudah di perkuat kekuatannya dan berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit ke sebuah jendela di hadapannya

"tu-tunggu apa yang…KYAAAAA!" perempuan itu berteriak dengan keras mengetahui bahwa dirinya di bawa lompat oleh seorang laki-laki dari lantai 3,orang-orang yang melihat tentu saja kaget dia berani melompat dari bangunan setinggi itu sambil menggendong perempuan

Tak mau mati konyol Naruto melapisi tubuhnya juga tubuh perempuan yang sedang dia gendong dan saat dirinya mulai dekat dengan tanah dia menggunakan kekuatannya lalu melayang sebentar sampai akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa ada kegagalan yang berarti

" Kurotsuchi!"

"Tou-san!"

Kurotsuchi langsung melompat dari gendongan Naruto dan berlari ke arah ayahnya, beberapa damkar mendatangi pemuda pirang yang baru saja melakukan tugas mereka. Ada 3 damkar dengan pakaian anti api milik mereka dan salah satunya mulai bicara

"bocah, itu tadi sangat berbahaya kau tahu"

"go-go~MEN!" teriak Naruto saat ada seseorang yang menyentuh kaki kanannya yang patah, sedangkan orng yang menyentuh tak tahu apa apa hanya bisa bereaksi "eh, apa yang baru saja aku sentuh!"

"kaki saya patah"

"astaga, kemari agar aku bisa menyembuhkannya"ujar salah satu anggota damkar dan mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau di kaki kanan milik Naruto

" _ **Bring Me Anything Broken and I Will Fix It"**_

" **Body** **Magic: Healing Touch"**

Naruto merasakan bahwa tulang kakinya yang tadinya patah mulai tersambung seiring dengan menghilangnya rasa sakit menandakan bahwa sihirnya bekerja. Walau sudah tau sihir ini tapi ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan langsung dampaknya

"benar-benar hilang rasa sakitnya, A-arigatou"jawab Naruto berdiri kemudian membungkuk hormat

"ah, tak masalah lagipula kau sudah mengerjakan bagian kami jadi setidaknya ini membuat kita impas" ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto tanda bangga dengan yang di lakukannya

Seorang pria yang meminta bantuan tadi langsung datang menghampiri Naruto dan membungkuk hormat padanya

"arigatou Naruto-san, berkat anda anak saya dapat selamat"

"ta-tak apa-apa,eh"

"Kitsuchi, panggil saja saya Kitsuchi, Naruto-san"

"tak masalah Kitsuchi-san, memang seharusnya saya menyelamatkan karna saya mampu"ujar Naruto menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya malu di puji

"ka-kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu Kitsuchi-san" Ujar sopan Naruto berbalik menjauh dari lokasi kebakaran, sesosok siluet terus menatapnya dengan intens

"Woah!, Wortelnya!" teriakan Naruto memberikan ide kepada Kitsuchi

"Naruto-san, karna kau telah menyelamatkan putriku bagaimana jika saya belikan yang baru?"ujar Kitsuchi melihat kesempatan untuk membalas budi

"apa tak masalah Kitsuchi-san?, wortel di kota ini sangat mahal" jujur ini membuat Kitsuchi tersenyum, pemuda di depannya penuh dengan kekhawatiran

"ah tak masalah Naruto-san"

"ka-kalau begitu saya tak keberatan" ujar Naruto membalikan badannya

"kau kenapa Kurotsuchi?" Kitsuchi melihat anaknya yang bertingkah sangat kikuk hari ini

"tou-san…..siapa namanya?"tanya Kurotsuchi dengan wajah merona dan nada suara yang sangat rendah sambil memainkan 2 jarinya

* * *

 **-NZR-**

"Tadaima"

"Okairinasai Naruto-chan" Jawab seorang wanita berambut merah tomat dari dapur

Naruto sedang merapikan sepatunya kemudian Naruto mendengar suara hentakan kaki menuju dirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Naruto nii-chan sudah pulang" seorang anak perempuan umur 7 tahun berlari ke arah Naruto, surai emasnya di padukan dengan kumis kucing yang sama persis dengan Naruto juga piyama berwarna pink yang sedang dia pakai menambah kesan imut

"hai, Naruko-chan"

"nii-chan, kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?"

"tadi nii-chan pergi membeli wortel"

Dan sesuai dugaan, reaksi Naruko ketika mendengar kata wortel membuat ia melepaskan pelukannya, yah Naruko **Sangat** tidak suka pada wortel padahal wortel tak memiliki rasa apapun, Namun bukan rasanya yang membuat Naruto tak suka dengan wortel.

"Naruko, kelinci suka makan wortel loh"

"kenapa kelinci makan wortel?"

Dan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab keluar dari mulut adiknya, sudah dia malas belajar dan bodoh lalu bagaimana caranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya?. Jika di abaikan adiknya akan marah, kalau di bilang tidak tahu mau di letak di mana harga dirinya

"ora, Naruko-chan jangan ganggu Naruto nii-chan" jawab seseorang di belakang Naruko

Orang tersebut memiliki wajah yang serupa seperti Naruto namun lebih kalem juga, tak memiliki kumis kucing serta rambutnya yang berwarna hitam datang menghampiri mereka berdua bernama Menma. Entah kenapa dia sendiri berwarna hitam namun kata ayahnya dulu neneknya itu juga berambut warna hitam seperti Menma

"dengar apa yang di katakan Menma-nii?"

"gak mau!, mau main sama Naruto-nii!"

"Naruko-chan, ada kroket kesukaanmu loh"

"Uwaaah!, Kroket"

Adik bungsu Naruto memang suka sekali dengan kroket, walau menurut Naruto biasa saja tapi bagi Naruko kroket itu bagai anugrah yang di turunkan para malaikat

"arigatou Menma"

"tak masalah nii-san, cepatlah bergabung"ujar Menma senyum dan berjalan ke ruang makan

Setelah membereskan sepatunya Naruto segera bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan dimana semua orang sudah menunggunya, ada wanita berambut merah terang dengan apron sedang memotong wortel yang dibeli Naruto yaitu Namikaze Kushina kemudian ada seorang pria yang perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Naruto bernama Namikaze Mintao. Mereka berdua adalah kedua orang tua Naruto, Menma, dan Naruko.

"ah Naruto-chan, ayo duduk"

"hai kaa-san"

Setelah mendengar perintah ibunya dengan segera Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Menma dan di kiri Naruko

"Kroketnya dimana?"

"sabar Naruko-chan"

Diantara semuanya yang sedang duduk Narukolah yang paling antusias karna ada kroket kesukaannya, Kushina langsung mengambil satu buah kroket lalu meletakkannya di piring Naruko, di lain sisi Minato menghisap sup miso miliknya

"hah,sup misomu memang selalu enak~"

"Minato~,kamu bisa saja"

"tidak, memang sup buatanmu yang terbaik"

Naruto dan Menma berusaha sebisa mereka untuk tak memuntahkan makanannya, janganlah bermesraan di saat mereka sedang makan. Itulah yang mau di katakan kalau mereka mau sebuah benjolan besar menghiasi kepala masing-masing, walau mereka sudah jarang berdua bukan berarti harus menunjukkannya di depan Naruto dan Menma

 **TUUR**

Sendok Narutopun bengkok menumpahkan nasi yang ada di atas ke meja makan,reaksi merekapun beragam mulai dari Minato dan Menma yang bersikap biasa saja, Naruko yang terkejut dan Kushina yang menghela napasnya

"Naruto!, kenapa tak konsentrasi dengan makananmu?"

'karna tou-san dan kaa-san bukan' Batin Menma yang memprediksi alasan kakaknya membengkokkan sendok

"sudahlah Kushina, biarkan Naruto membengkokkan seluruh sendok di dunia ini kan dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan" bela Minato

"Minato, kau jangan terlalu memanjakan Naruto. Dan ingat jika membengkokkan sendok lagi kamu harus menggantinya"

"ha-hai Kaa-san"

"oh, sekarang kau benar-benar dalam masalah Naruto" dan bukannya membantu Minato malah menyudutkan dirinya

Sebelum ada yang sadar Menma tadi mengambil sendok Naruto yang sudah bengkok lalu mengembalikan sendok tersebut seperti semula tanpa ada yang sadar

"hai, ini nii-san"

"arigatou Menma"

Menerima sendok yang sudah kembali seperti semula lalu mereka kembali makan dalam ketenangan dan penuh gombalan kedua orangtuanya

Naruto menatap dirinya di cermin dengan Poker Face miliknya, dan yang dia pandang hanya seseorang yang tak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi apa yang dia inginkan. Tak memiliki emosi sama sekali adalah ketakutan terbesar dalam dirinya dengan kata lain dia sudah bukan lagi seorang manusia

Naruto memaksa otot wajahnya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi senang dan yang dia lihat di cermin hanya orang bodoh dengan senyum yang terpaksa, karena kekuatan yang dia miliki memaksa Naruto untuk tidak ber emosi sedikitpun dari kecil dan akhirnya mendarah daging. Berkat kekuatan ini dia tak mengerti lelucon orang lain, berkat kekuatan ini dia kehilangan temannya, berkat kekuatan ini dia tersiksa namun tak bisa melepaskan apa yang tersegel dalam dirinya

Setelah puas menatap dirinya di cermin Naruto segera mengambil futon miliknya, menggelar di atas lantai tatami lalu menyelinap masuk dan tertidur dengan pertanyaan yang tak terjawabkan

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

 **17%**

* * *

ok minna karna hancurnya ff ane yang sebelumnya jadi saya berinisiatif untuk me remake atau revisi ff punya saya karna saya sebenarnya seperti membuat sebuah gedung, tak peduli bagaimanapun bagusnya bagian atas kalau fondasinya masih terbuat dari kayu bakaln tetap hancur, jadi saya menghancurkan semuanya dan kembali membuat fondasi baru, untuk para pembaca baru bagaimana tanggapan kalian soal nih fic dan untuk para pembaca lama apa perubahan yang saya berikan di ff ini membaik atau memburuk?.juga saya mengatakan pada para pembaca baik yang lama dan yang baru saya akan mengubah alur cerita ff saya jadi tenang saja gak ada spoiler :v

saya sadar ff saya setelah saya baca ulang dan ternyata amburadul, juga terlalu banyak kata yang tak di perlukan seperti contohnya "dia sedang menaiki tangga ke atas" dah menaiki pakek ke atas pula, karna saya terlalu fokus pada jumlah wordnya jadi mohon maaf. mungkin di ff ini juga bakal ada yang kayak begitu tapi dalam jumlah kecil dan ingat Tahun Baru Fanfic Baru :v, jangan lupa tinggalkan review juga kritik dan saran kalian di kolom komentar ya

 **BYE_BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **WARNING:AU, OOC,GAJE,TIDAK BAKU,TDK SESUAI EYD**

 **TIDAK SUKA TIDAK PERLU BACA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool dxd milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Mob Psycho 100 milik ONE**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **DESCLAIMER: SEGALA KERAKTER DALAM CERITA INI BUKAN KEPUNYAAN DAN MILIK SAYA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

 **Pair: [Naruto,Sona]**

 **Rating: M ( For Safe)**

 **By: NZR**

 **Inspiration From Fanfic [School of Magic]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan di sekitar ruang tersebut, sudah 3 kali dia memutari tempat yang sama tanpa ada mengambil selembaran yang tertempel dan bocah yang di maksud ialah Namikaze Naruto, seorang **Mage** level 2 di sekolah ini. Dan ya di sekolah ini memakai sistem level untuk mengetahui setingkat mana kemampuan orang tersebut di mulai level 1 sampai level 10, namun berbeda dengan sekolah lain sekolah ini berusaha untuk tidak mendiskriminasi muridnya dengan cara hak seluruh murid itu setara serta pembagian kelas yang merata

Pembagian kelas yang merata itu setiap kelas selalu ada jagoan juga pencundangnya, setiap kelas berjumlah 30 murid dengan kata lain setiap kelas punya semua level minimal 4 orang kecuali level 7, 8, 9, dan 10 karna sangat sedikit jumlah orang yang langsung memiliki level yang termasuk high tier ini saat masuk memaksa mereka berinteraksi karna setiap murid memiliki keunikan yang tak dimiliki murid lain membuat sekolah ini sempurna di mata orang tua…namun berbeda dengan kenyataannya

Walau sekolah tak mendeskriminasi murid mereka tapi muridnya sendiri mendeskriminasi orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat mereka jadi paranoid sendiri namun di bandingkan sekolah lain diskriminasi yang dimiliki Shibuya Academy tergolong kecil. Pembagian level ini melihat dengan sihir yang bisa di gunakan murid, jika hanya bisa memanipulasi mana makaMagelevel 1, jika bisa memanipulasi elemen terdasar seperti contohnya panas, lembab, dan lainnya maka Mage level 2, pada level 3 jika bisa menggunakan sihir dasar seperti api, air dan lainnya dan pada tahap ini semua siswa mendapatkan elemen yang unik dari yang lain tak hanya 5 elemen dasar dan mulai tahap 3 maka pengklasivikasi sihir dari yang terlemah sampai terkuat sudah bisa dilakukan tergantung berapa besar sihir tersebut, menurut pengklasivikasi sihir yang di setujui seluruh ras ada 7 tingkat

-Sihir tingkat D

-Sihir tingkat C

-Sihir tingkat B

-Sihir tingkat A

-Sihir tingkat S

-Sihir tingkat SS

-Sihir tingkat SSS

Pengklasivikasi sihir ini juga di tujukan pada orang tersebut yang memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti kepala sekolah mereka yang sudah **Mage S+** karna sihir **Human Strength** dan **Infinite Cure** yang legendaris menjadikannya seorang legenda. Namun kenapa **S+** dan bukannya **S** , itu karena sihirnya di atas tingkat **S** tapi di bawah **SS** menjadikannya tingkat **S+.** back to the topic yang dari tadi Naruto lakukan adalah mencari sebuah misi di papan Quest, sistem yang memungkinkan seorang Mage mendapatkan uang dan juga suatu item dalam misi tersebut namun rata-rata misi yang tak terlalu sulit dan imbalan yang cukup besar adalah Team Quest yaitu Quest yang membutuhkan anggota lebih dari 2 orang untuk menjalankan suatu misi sedangkan Naruto bisa di bilang tak memiliki teman sejak masuk ke sekolah ini hingga beberapa orang mendatangi pemuda bersurai pirang itu

"ah, ano anda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto bukan?" salah seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap serta mata berwarna hijau tua menghampiri Naruto bersama temannya

"y-ya saya Namikaze Naruto"

"perkenalkan nam-"

Dan ucapan laki-laki itu di potong oleh seorang perempuan bersurai putih dengan mata ungu menatap Naruto dengan wajah tidak suka

"Amaru, kenapa kita meminta padanya?"

"tak ada yang mau bersama kita Shion"

"dia mungkin saja tak mau melakukannya"

"kita belum bertanya padanya Shion"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mendengar perdebatan mahkluk berbeda gender di depannya, sebenarnya dia ingin menengahi tapi dia kenal saja tidak jadi diam dan mendengarkan adalah pilihan terbaik

"ah, mohon maafkan teman saya Namikaze-san. Dia memang tak suka dengan pria"

"apa maksudmu Amaru!, tentu saja aku menyukai laki-laki"

"lalu kenapa kau tak mau Namikaze-san masuk kelompok kita?"

"aku hanya tak suka orang yang lemah"

"ka-kau ini, Kita belum mengetahui kemampuannya. Kita tak bisa menganggap Namikaze-san sebagai orang lemah"

"ya kita bisa"

1 orang keras kepala dengan 1 orang yang menganggap dirinya putri kembali bertengkar, Padahal sudah berhenti sejenak tapi mereka langsung memulai lagi api perang dan yang lebih buruk sekarang masalah dirinya yang di perdepatkan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya

"jadi Namikaze-san apa anda mau ikut melaksanakan Quest bersama kami?, kami kekurangan orang"

"memangnya Quest apa yang kalian ambil?"

"Quest mencari Blood Flower di pengunungan Takao, gunung itu berada di Tokyo. Kalau naik subway kira-kira kita akan sampai dalam waktu 1 jam imbalannya berjumlah 3000 yen. Jadi Namikaze-san apa anda mau ikut?"

Naruto berpikir, 3000 yen jika di bagi 3 maka 1 orang akan mendapatkan 1000 yen. Untuk misi sederhana upah yang di berikan lumayan juga membuat Naruto tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya

"b-boleh kalau kalian tak keberatan"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan bertemu di Stasiun Shibuya besok jam 12, jangan terlambat"

Kemudian Amaru menuliskan nama Naruto di kertas Quest tepat di bawah nama Amaru dan Shion menyerahkan ke petugas di sana dan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, seraya menarik perempuan surai putih itu seperti mencoba memberontak namun kalau di lihat sepertinya Amaru lebih kuat di bandingkan Shion membuatnya tak bisa pergi

"tidak!, aku tak setuju!" Teriak Shion sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah tak suka

"sudahlah Shion" tampaknya Amaru juga sudah pening dengan teriakan orang yang dia tarik dan mereka berdua menghilang setelah melewati satu-satunya pintu di ruang Quest

* * *

 **-NZR-**

Mata pelajaran yang paling di nanti oleh semua murid, pelajaran olahraga. Kenapa?, karna pelajaran yang membuat mereka bisa melepas seragam sekolah yang menyesakkan, keluar dari siksaan bernama [Kelas], pelajaran termudah dan yang paling di tunggu oleh semua kaum adam

"Ahhh~"

"ih~ geli tahu~"

"Huwa~"

Semua desahan yang keluar dari mulut kaum hawa saat pelajaran olahraga memberikan fantasi liar bagi semua kaum adam yang mendengar dari yang ehem loli sampai yang "Wow" ada di kelas 1-2 ini. Tapi ini belum selesai karna bukan hanya kelas mereka yang olahraga namun ada 1 kelas lain yang olahraga di jam yang sama

"hah~, aku beruntung masuk kelas ini"

"tak hanya teman sekelas tapi para One-chan juga ikut"

"mereka semua cantik tiada tara"

Kelas 3-1 juga ikut olahraga di tempat dan waktu yang sama, dan yang lebih beruntungnya lagi bahwa dalam kelas 3-1 itu semua siswinya adalah siswi yang terkenal hebat serta cantik-cantik, membuat lelaki kelas 1-2 bersujud syukur atas nikmat yang mereka dapatkan, tak hanya kelas mereka yang di kumpuli para Bishoujo tapi kelas tahun 3 yang paling terkenal para gadisnya juga ikut

"oke semuanya, karna pelatih kelas 1-2 olahraga sedang tidak ada jadi saya akan menggantikan perannya, nama saya Maito Guy dan…" entah kenapa jeda yang di berikan Guy terkesan mengerikan membuat para murid kelas 1 ketakutan namun beda lagi dengan kelas 3 yang semua muridnya menutup kupingnya

"MARI KITA BANGKITKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN!"

Dan sesuai dugaan murid kelas 3 melihat beberapa murid kelas 1 langsung pingsan, ya hal itu juga terjadi saat mereka pertama kali belajar dengan Guy. Guru ini memang sangat bermasalah mau dari sikap ataupun perilakunya tapi kekuatan yang dia miliki memang tak bisa di pandang remeh bahkan Copy Mage yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi saja tak mampu mengalahkannya

"astaga kenapa kau pingsan!?"

"Hei bangun!"

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Semua reaksi bekeluaran dari siswa kelas 1-2, ada beberapa yang serius ada juga yang kaget dan bingung dan beberapa di antara mereka terlalu berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan kemudian datang ke setiap murid yang pingsan dengan membawa sebuah permen yang di bungkus dan memaksa setiap murid yang terbaring lemas untuk memakan permen tersebut

"pe-PEDAS!"

"APA INI!?"

"MULUTKU TERBAKAR!"

Permen yang di berikan Guy adalah permen Iblis yang di buat dari cabai terpedas dari ras Elf, El Diablo adalah cabai yang termutasi karna di tanam di tanah yang kaya akan Mana membuatnya jadi sangat pedas . Reaksi orang yang baru sadar itu memang mengejutkan karna semua reaksi yang mereka berikan memang benar-benar terjadi…mulut mereka benar-benar terbakar :v

"hahahahahaha, memang seharusnya kalian semangat seperti ini. Jangan lupakan masa muda kalian!" teriak Guy membuat seluruh

Semua murid kelas 1 akhirnya sangat yakin bahwa ini guru terkiller yang pernah mereka hadapi seumur hidup mereka, bisa membuat seseorang pingsan dengan suaranya dan memaksa muridnya memakan permen pedas agar bangun kembali. Maito Guy, guru yang patut di waspadai lalu salah seorang murid dari kelas 3 menggangkat tangannya

"Guy sensei memangnya kita mau melakukan apa hari ini?"

"hmmm, pertanyaan bagus kita akan melaksanakan [Friendly Battle]"

Friendly Battle adalah sistem bertarung sesama teman untuk meningkatkan kemampuan juga mengenal bagaimana cara temannya bertarung akan meningkatkan kerja sama yang bagus atau membalas perbuatan teman yang pernah menyakiti dirinya. Peraturan dalam Friendly Battle ada 3 yaitu 1. Jangan menggunakan sihir kecuali manipulasi mana 2. Mengalahkan atau menolak musuh sampai keluar arena dianggap menang 3. Pertarungan tak boleh sampai mengakibatkan luka fisik yang berlebihan , seseorang murid lain dari kelas 3 bertanya

"sensei bukannya kita sudah melakukannya minggu lalu?"

"kali ini berbeda karna kita melakukan Friendly Battle gabungan, yang berarti kelas 3 melawan kelas 1"

Suasana langsung hening seketika, kelas 1 melawan kelas 3 Hell yeah. Jangankan menyamai mendekati kekuatan anak kelas 3 saja hampir tak bisa, reaksi anak kelas 1 tentu saja ketakutan karna bakalan di bantai oleh kakak kelas mereka sedangkan murid kelas 3 malah senyum sendiri mendengar akhirnya mereka bisa menunjukkan kekuatan mereka untuk populer di kalangan adik kelas

"kita hanya melakukan 3 pertarungan berbeda dan hanya laki-laki yang boleh bertarung" mendengar hal itu membuat semua murid gender perempuan langsung tenang menghembuskan nafas lega tapi para laki-laki di kelas 1 malah semakin tertekan bahwa para perempuan melihat mereka yang tak mungkin menang melawan murid kelas 3

"kalau begitu aku duluan sensei!" ujar seorang pria model pantat bebek dengan seringai di wajahnya melihat adik kelas mana yang harus dia bantai terlebih dahulu

"aku memili-"

"go-gomen" ucap pemuda surai pirang itu yang berjalan kelelahan ke arah Guy

Semua murid yang ada di sana melongo ternyata ada orang yang sangat terlambat datangnya, Guy menghampiri Naruto yang kelelahan

"kenapa kau terlambat?"

"saya terlalu lama berganti baju, maafkan saya karna sudah terlambat sensei"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung membungkuk di depan Guy dengan hormat, jarang seseorang mau membungkuk di hadapannya karna berbuat kesalahan yang masih bisa dia toleransi membuat hati Guy pun tersentuh

"ah tak apa-apa kalau be-"

Raiser langsung memotong dan menyeringai "tunggu sensei, hoi kau bocah pirang kau harus melawanku"

"huh?"

' _sialan!, dia tahu siapa yang paling lemah di kelas kita dan langsung menantangnya"_

' _jangan kau terima tantangan dia!'_

* * *

 **-NZR-**

2 orang dengan gaya rambut berbeda sedang berdiri di sebuah arena kecil dengan ketegangan yang di berikan, salah seorang pemuda di sana dengan seringai kejam miliknya serta mana yang menguar dari tubuhnya pertanda dia sekarang sangat beradrenalin, berbeda dengan pemuda satu lagi dengan model rambut spike pirang berdiri tanpa menguarkan apapun kekuatannya dan menatap penantang di depannya dengan wajah yang sangat polos

"ingat, jangan ada kekerasan berlebihan atau aku sendiri yang menghentikannya, Mengerti?"

Dan tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab menandakan bahwa mereka berdua setuju dengan ini, Guy mulai mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas lalu menjatuhkannya dengan cepat

"Mulai!"

Segera Raiser langsung memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto yang tak melakukan apapun membuatnya menyeringai lebih lebar, tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal langsung di arahkan ke kepala Naruto

 **DUM**

Padahal jaraknya masih ada 1 meter dari Naruto namun pukulannya terhenti di depannya, sudah pasti ini **Shield** yang melindunginya, Naruto langsung muncul di hadapan Raiser memberikan sebuah tepakan yang terlihat mudah di tahan membuat Raiser percaya diri menahan serang kecil itu dengan badannya

 **DUAR**

Raiser langsung terhempas ke belakang berkat daya tolak yang Naruto berikan, di tempat Raiser penuh dengan debu membuat orang lain tak melihat kondisi Raiser, kabut pun menipis menunjukkan sosok Raiser yang sedang dalam kondisi bertahan dan kelihatan dia seperti menahan rasa sakit dan hampir keluar dari arena bertarung

"b*ngs*t!,kau akan menerima balasan atas yang kau perbuat pada Phenex!"

Raiser kembali memangkas jarak antara dia dan Naruto lalu memberikan sebuah pukulan yang berbalut mana menuju wajahnya, detik ini emosinya mengebu-ngebu karna amarah yang tak tertahankan. Di permalukan oleh bocah lemah dari kelas 1 bukanlah hal yang lucu

 **PRANK!**

Seketika **Shield** Naruto langsung hancur seperti gelas kaca, Raiser sekarang menyeringai karna sekarang dia tak bisa menahan pukulannya, namun tidak seperti yang dia inginkan Naruto menghindar ke belakang untuk kembali menjaga jarak sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Raiser yang mengetahui itu langsung memberikan pukulan berurutun yang di selimuti mana giliran Naruto terhempas sekarang

 **SRET!**

Asap menyelubungi Naruto, setelah menipis mereka semua melihat Naruto masih dalam keadaan bertahan, asap keluar di kedua tangannya memberikan rasa sakit namun berbeda dengan Raiser yang terdorong hampir mengenai garis batas Naruto masih jauh dari garis batas. Naruto membuka matanya untuk melihat di mana posisi Raiser dan ternyata Raiser mengilang dari pandangannya

 **DUAKH!**

Pukulan kembali mendarat sempurna di dagu Naruto lalu menghempaskan Naruto ke atas dengan liur yang keluar

'sa-sakit!' batin Naruto yang merasa kepalanya mulai pusing

 **23%**

Tak sampai di situ Raiser melompat ke arah Naruto yang berada di udara lalu kembali menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ke perutnya dan kali ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya dan menghempaskannya kembali ke arena

 **DUM!**

"AKH!"

 **28%**

Raiser mendarat ke tanah dengan mulus agak berjarak dari tempat Naruto jatuh, seringai semakin lebar menghiasi wajah kejam miliknya mengetahui bahwa lawannya sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi

"ok sepertinya ini su-" ucapan Guy tak di ladeni oleh Raiser yang semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto, intensitas mana yang di keluarkan Raiser semakin membesar dan berbahaya setiap detiknya

Guy kembali memperingati "Raiser berhenti di situ sekarang juga!" namun Raiser sudah tertelan amarah dari bocah yang berani menyerangnya harus mendapat hukuman, Raiser sudah berada di depan kepulan asap dimana Naruto terbanting lalu dia memfokuskan semua aura yang dia miliki ke tangan kanannya

Raiser mengeratkan kepalan tangannya "mari kita lihat sebrapa kuat kau menghadapi pu-"

" **Konoha Daisenpou!"** tendangan tepat di wajah Raiser yang "tampan"

 **DUAKH**

 **BRAK!**

Giliran Raiser yang terbanting keras menerima tendangan Guy sampai kepalanya yang tertimbun dalam batu besar di sana, ah dia sangat yakin serangan seperti itu tak akan melukai muridnya lagipula dia kan abadi, Guy langsung pergi ke kepulan asap dengan khawatir, dia bisa di pecat sebagai guru kalau didikannya di luar batas

"oi, pirang kau masih bangun?" asap masih mengepul di sekitar Naruto membuat Guy tak dapat melihatnya

"ha-hai sensei" sebuah jawaban yang tak seharusnya dia dengar telah di jawab. Guy langsung membopong Naruto keluar dari kepulan asap dan mendirikannya, semua orang melongo melihat Naruto seperti tidak kenapa-kenapa setelah semua serangan yang di berikan Raiser

"u-uso, dia masih berdiri setelah menerima pukulan mengerikan seperti itu"

"ti-tidak dia bahkan tak terluka sedikitpun!"

Semua orang melihat Naruto dengan teliti melihat dengan ekspresi bingungnya dan bajunya yang kotor terkena debu, selain itu tak ada lagi yang terjadi di tubuhnya, murid kelas tiga masih melongo terutama laki-laki di kelas 3-1 pasalnya mereka semua sudah pernah kena jotos dari pewaris klan Phenex tersebut namun bocah di depan mereka bisa bertahan tanpa luka adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan lain halnya dengan kelasnya sendiri yang berteriak girang atas keselamatan Naruto, walau kalah tetap saja ini luar biasa

' _kupikir setelah terkena serangan seperti itu seharusnya kepala dia bocor tapi sekarang dia hanya kotor karna debu tanpa cedera apapun_ ' batin Guy melihat Naruto hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya menanggapi semua pertanyaan teman kelasnya sendiri

' _kupikir pertahanannya sudah hancur namun dia juga melapisi kulitnya dengan mana dalam jumlah besar agar menghindari luka fatal_ ' sambung Guy, saat bertarung dia tak melihat Naruto melapisi tubuhnya dengan mana tapi hanya ini spekulasi yang paling masuk akal saat **Shield** hancur

' _dia punya potensi yang hebat_ ' jarang Guy melihat bocah yang tak sadar akan potensi yang dia miliki, atau mungkin Naruto sadar tapi tak memerdulikan potensi tersebut

 **PROK!**

"oke semuanya karna ini sudah agak berlebihan maka kita akhiri sesi olahraga, dan jangan katakan soal ini pada siapapun terutama Tsunade-sama, mengerti?"

Semua siswa hanya diam mendengar ucapan guru mereka, seperti tak ada niat untuk berjanji

"MENGERTI!" Guypun menaikan nadanya kembali agar murid ini mau tutup mulut

"hai" semua murid langsung bubar mengganti baju mereka di ruang ganti baju

* * *

 **-NZR-**

seorang perempuan sedang duduk di salah satu bangku dalam subway, dengan dress selutut berwarna putih serta matanya yang berwarna ungu muda terang menambah nilai plus, rambut putihnya yang dia biarkan tergerai dan membawa sebuah tas selempang berwarna senada dengan dress miliknya membuat pesonanya bak seorang ratu, diapun mulai mengrutu

"hah, kenapa dia lama sekali sih" sudah berkali-kali dia memandang thenya yang masih panas di sebuah gelas cup, entah bagaimana cara dia bisa memiliki the panas seperti itu di subway lalu kembali menyerup tehnya

"sudahlah, kau bersabar saja Shion" seorang gadis surai merah dengan sebuah jaket houdie berwarna abu-abu serta celana jeans sambil memegang sebuah botol yang bertuliskan teh yang dia beli dari Vending Machine di subway

Grutu Shion kembali melihat ke arah Amaru"dia terlalu lama Amaru, seharusnya kita tak memilih dia" Amaru menegak minumannya dan bicara

"hah, mau bagaimana lagi semua orang menjauhi kita kar-"

Potong seorang pemuda yang setengah berlari ke arah mereka"go-gomen"

Pemuda yang di maksud itu adalah Naruto yang datang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, dia menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah-hitam yang di gulung sampai siku, serta sebuah celana jeans persis seperti milik Amaru serta keringat yang membahasi kepalanya memberikan kesan wow padanya

' _a-aku tak menyangka dia bisa setampan ini'_ batin Shion tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto yang ternyata tampan saat dia pandang dengan sungguh-sungguh, padahal waktu di sekolah dia seperti manusia figuran dalam acara drama namun ketika di luar dia berubah sangat drastis

"wow, kau tampan juga Namikaze-san" begitu juga dengan Amaru yang tak bisa berbohong bahwa pemuda pirang di depannya ternyata cukup tampan dalam pakian casual yang santai, dan Naruto yang mendegar hal tersebut tentu saja malu karena jarang di puji orang lain

"ah, arigatou-" Naruto terdiam melihat penampilan Amaru seperti sedikit feminim

"kau tak apa Namikaze-san?"

Naruto kembali sadar dan mulai mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan dari dulu "Amaru-san, kau seorang perempuan?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Naruto cukup membuat ke-dua orang di depannya terbekuk sejenak lalu salah satu diantaranya mulai tertawa, dan yang tertawa adalah Shion. Setelah sekian lama baru sekarang dia sadar bahwa Amaru seorang perempuan walau itu terlambat

"Na-naruto-san, kau pikir selama ini aku seorang laki-laki?" Tanya Amaru memastikan

"i-iya, karna saat kita berbicara kau terdengar seperti laki-laki lalu aku tak mengetahuinya karna kau memakai seragam laki-laki di sekolah"

Tawa semakin meledak di sebelah Amaru, setelah sekian lama dia memperingati Amaru baru sekarang dia mendengar ada orang lain yang berpikir bahwa Amaru laki-laki. Sudah lama Amaru dan Shion berteman dan sudah sering sekali Shion memberitahukan Amaru bahwa dia terlalu berprilaku seperti laki-laki namun dia tak mau mendengarnya dan sekarang dia mendengarnya dari orang lain selain sahabatnya sendiri

"di-diamlah!" Amaru sudah terpancing emosinya melampiaskan pada orang yang terus tertawa di sebelahnya, namun secara tak sengaja Amaru menumpahkan gelas Ocha milik Shion

 **ZHUNG**

2 orang perempuan yang sebelumnya bertengkar terhenti akibat kejadian yang jarang mereka lihat,segelas ocha panas jatuh dari tangan salah seorang perempuan dan saat sedikit lagi menyentuh lantai gelas beserta isinya terlapisi oleh aura kuning, ocha yang hampir menyentuh tanah kembali ke dalam gelasnya dan terbang ke tangan si pemuda surai pirang tersebut

"ini, Shion-san" ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkansegelas ocha yang sebelumnya dia tumpahkan dan orang yang di sebutkan tersebut mengambil gelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

 **TET**

Naruto melihat ke arah rel kereta di mana sudah datang satu buah kereta bawah tanah"keretanya sudah datang"

Naruto berjalan memasuki kereta di ikuti 2 perempuan di belakangnya, Naruto melihat sebuah bangku kosong dan diapun segera duduk di sana, melihat di mana Naruto duduk kedua gadis itu langsung mendatangi Naruto dan mengapitnya di sisi kiri Shion dan sisi kanan Amaru, sampai di detik Amaru berkata

"Namikaze-san"

"Naruto saja, Amaru-san"

"jaa, Naruto-san bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan ocha itu dengan sangat sempurna? Padahal sangat sulit mengendalikan air menggunakan **Control Magic** " bagi Amaru yang Naruto lakukan itu hal yang sangat hebat

Ada 6 jenis sihir di dunia , pertama **Control Magic** itu sebuah sihir manipulasi benda jarak jauh dengan menyelubungi benda tersebut dengan mana dan dapat di gerakan sepeti yang di lakukan oleh Naruto, kalau sudah menguasainya kau bisa mengendalikan makhluk hidup seperti manusia dan melakukan apapun yang kau suka

Kedua ada **Element Magic** yaitu Mage yang mengendalikan suatu sihir berbasis elemen yang ada di seluruh dunia, sihir jenis ini biasanya di temukan dan di miliki kebanyakaan penyihir di dunia, walau tak spesial namun kekuatannya tak bisa di anggap remeh karna hampir bisa melakukan apapun, seperti contohnya salah satu teroris di dunia yang menghancurkan sebuah negara kecil dengan 1 hantaman sihir api miliknya dan menjadi buronan **SS+** di setiap negara

Yang ketiga **Body Magic** adalah sihir memperkuat serangan dan pertahanan, pada dasarnya sihir ini sangat sederhana namun dalam beberapa kondisi sihir ini bisa berbahaya karena sekarang **Body Magic** bisa mengubah bentuk tubuhnya sendiri serta sihir yang sangat fleksibel karena tak sulit menguasainya tapi sulit untuk memperkuatnya

Di urutan keempat **Crafting Magic** , sebuah sihir dari ras Dwarf karena mereka yang menciptakannya dan mempopulerkan dalam dunia sihir, sihir yang bisa membentuk apapun zat yang ada sesuai keinginan pemiliknya. Walau pada tujuannya sihir ini untuk membuat barang namun sekarang bisa di gunakan sebagai sihir penyerang

Kelima ada **Teleportation Magic,** sesuai namanya sihir ini bisa di gunakan untuk berpindah-pindah dan jika kau sudah menguasainya kau bisa membuat sebuah ruang dimensimu sendiri

Dan yang terakhir ada **Forbidden Magic** , sihir yang bisa berkembang di luar akal sehat setiap makhluk yang ada di dunia karena tak bisa di prediksi contoh sihir terlarang seperti **Edotensei** yang dapat memberikan jiwa yang mati di tubuh mayat yang abadi serta mana tanpa batas, juga sihir ini sangat berbahaya karna banyak syarat dan resiko yang harus di tanggung pengguna

Dan Sebenarnya dia tak pernah mengatakan soal kekuatan yang dia miliki karena ini perintah shishounya, kekuatan yang Naruto miliki itu pada dasarnya tak punya batas atau lebih tepatnya belum di temukan batas kekuatannya karena itu shishounya mengatakan sembunyikan kekuatanmu dan kalau bisa jangan pernah gunakan di tempat umum tapi memberitahu kepada 2 orang perempuan yang mengapit dirinya bukanlah masalah besar lagipula dia secara reflek menggunakan kekuatannya

"itu karna aku tak menggunakan sihir melainkan psikis, psikis itu kemampuan yang di gerakkan oleh pikiran dan bukan alam bawah sadar karna itu aku cukup berpikir dan kekuatan itu langsung bergerak menyelubungi apa yang kumau" setelah menjelaskan Naruto melihat ke 2 perempuan di sekitarnya tampak terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan rumit Naruto sampai dia mendapatkan ide

Naruto mengambil koin 100 yen di kantong lalu meletakkan di tangannya tak lama kemudian koin yang tergeletak itu terselimuti aura psikis berwarna kuning miliknya lalu terangkat sekitar 5 cm dari telapak tangan. Baik Amaru maupun Shion benar-benar tertarik dengan kekuatan misterius yang Naruto gunakan tadi lagian siapa yang tak tertarik dengan kekuatan misterius miliknya

"jadi yang menyelimuti koin itu bukan mana melainkan kekuatan psikis ya?" kali ini Shion yang buka mulut

"ya"

Amaru masih menatap dengan serius koin yang melayang di depannya akhirnya membuka mulut "memangnya apa imbalan kekuatanmu itu?"

"ma-maksudnya?" sayang akalnya tak sampai untuk mengerti apa yang Amaru tanya

"maksudku kalau sihir membutuhkan mana untuk dapat bekerja lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan psikis milikmu?"

"a-aku tak tahu" jawaban Naruto mendapat respon yang mengejutkan dari 2 orang di sebelahnya

"apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?" tanya Shion berusaha memastikan

Koin yang melayang di tangan Naruto mulai berputar secara perlahan dengan arah yang acak "sampai sekarang aku tak tahu kekuatan psikis yang kumiliki harus menggunakan sesuatu. Bahkan aku tak tahu apapun soal kekuatan ini kalau shishouku tak mengajariku soal kekuatan ini"

Koin tersebut mualai berputar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan mulai berputarnya satu arah "apa shishoumu juga seorang Esper?" tanya Shion

"ya" jawaban singkat Naruto lalu Putaran pada koin itu sangat cepat sampai menimbulkan efek berbayang terhadap koinnya

Naruto langsung menangkap koinnya yang berputar "lalu kalian berdua, Spesialis apa?" giliran Naruto bertanya dan memasukan uang logam tersebut dalam kantong bajunya

"aku **Element Mage** , **Wind** adalah elemenku" ujar Amaru lalu di sambung Shion

"Aku **Forbidden Mage** " sambung Shion memberikan kejutan pada wajah Naruto walau hanya mulutnya yang terbuka

Amaru langsung menyela "sejak kapan kau menjadi **Forbidden Mage**?, kau itu **Element Mage** bukan?"

"Amaru kenapa kau bilang!?"

"kalau berniat membuat Naruto-san kagum maka itu percuma"

"Huh!" setelah mengambek Shion langsung membuang muka dari Naruto dan Amaru, sepertinya tebakan Amaru kali ini benar

"Shion memiliki elemen **Ice** , dan dia penyihir level 3"

Setelah puas berbicara mereka bertiga sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, Gunung Takao. Seseorang di balik tiang yang ada di Hachiojo subway, melihat ke arah 1 orang pemuda pirang dan 2 gadis di sampingnya berjalan keluar dari kereta

"ternyata dia datang"

* * *

jadi, ya gak usah basa-basi dan jujur aja saya memakai sistem ini karena terinspirasi oleh fanfic berjudul **Shcool of Magic By Al-kun666**.saya ada 2 alasan kenapa menggunakan sistem sihir yang seperti ini, pertama karena sistemnya sederhana dan kedua karena ini akan berpengaruh ke jalan cerita yang berikutnya. saya juga rokemendasi kalian untuk baca Fanfic yang saya sebutkan karena memang bagus sih serta jalan ceritanya yang dapet banget dan memang hebat penulisannya. juga di sini aturannya belum selesai ini chapter tapi setelah dengar anime **Mob Psycho 100 Season 2** keluar tanggal 7 langsung saya gak ini fic :v

sayajuga minta maaf karena beberapa hati pembaca ada yang marah karena ini fic ulang dari awal, ya karena banyak sekali kesalahan yang ada di fic ini jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya

jadi bagaimana menurut kalian, apa ada bagian yang salah atau punya masalah sama saya? maka tinggalkan saja di kolom review

 **BYE_BYE**

jadi kalau ada yang bermasalah dalam fic ini tinggalkan saja review kalian dan akan saya dengarkan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **WARNING:AU, OOC,GAJE,TIDAK BAKU,TDK SESUAI EYD**

 **TIDAK SUKA TIDAK PERLU BACA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool dxd milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Mob Psycho 100 milik ONE**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **DESCLAIMER: SEGALA KERAKTER DALAM CERITA INI BUKAN KEPUNYAAN DAN MILIK SAYA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

 **Pair: [Naruto,Sona]**

 **Rating: M (For Safe)**

 **By: NZR**

 **Inspiration From Fanfic [School of Magic]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Tak**

Sebuah es krim putih jatuh dengan indah dari tangan gadis bersurai putih, gadis lainnya yang bersurai merah tertawa melihat kemalangan yang menimpa temannya sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri tepat di hapadan es krim vanila yang tergeletak di jalan hanya bisa menunjukan poker face miliknya, seharusnya dia tertawa tapi sayang dia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Naruto-san!, kenapa kau tak menggunakan kekuatan aneh milikmu itu!" Teriak seorang gadis surai putih yng di ketahui bernama Shion memarahi Naruto seolah-olah dialah yang melakukan kesalahan.

"go-gomen Shion-san, aku tak menyadari kalau es krim mu jatuh" dan bukannya balik memarahi dia bicara seolah dia bersalah tapi dengan penjelasaannya.

"sudahlah Shion, aku tau kau mau melihat kekuatan milik Naruto lagi jadi kau cukup mengatakannya saja" hanya Amaru yang menyadari perilaku aneh sahabatnya ini, sudah lama dia dan Shion berteman tentu saja dia tahu kapan Shion berbohong.

"k-ka-kau diam saja Amaru!" dengan cepat Shion membuang mukanya

"ora Naruto-san, Shion mau melihat kekuatanmu tadi. Maukah kau menunjukkannya?" ucap Amaru mewakili Shion

"eh… b-boleh"

"a-aku tak mau melihatnya!"

Naruto memfokuskan kekuatan psikis miliknya pada es krim coklat miliknya, es krimnya langsung di labut oleh aura kuning Naruto dan seketika seluruh bagian es miliknya terbang menyebar ke sekitarnya lalu terbentuklah sebuah Menara Eifel dengan bantuan psikis yang menopang agar Menara Eifelnya tidak jatuh.

"wuah!, kau bisa membuatlah yang serumit ini rupanya!"

Amaru tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya melihat seseorang membuat miniatur Menara Eifel secara sempurna dan sangat detail dengan es krim coklat miliknya, begitu juga dengan Shion yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi tentang hal ini.

Sesudah itu semua es krim coklat yang melayang di sekitarnya ikut bergabung di atas cone es krim, tanpa butuh waktu lama semuanya kembali dalam formasi yang serupa seperti baru. Amaru tambah kagum dengan hal yang di buat Naruto sedangkan Shion sepertinya ingin melihat lebih lama miniatur yang di buat Naruto, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dari subway menuju ke Gunung Takao.

"jadi, Amaru-san kenapa kita mencari Blood Flower?"

"kata orang, Blood Flower itu di gunakan untuk membuat ramuan. Aku juga tak tau detailnya"

"yang kutau Blood Flower itu biasa di gunakan untuk persembahan" sambung Shion.

Amaru menghelahkan napasnya karena sesak, "hah, persembahan dengan bunga?, makhluk macam apa yang mau persembahan menggunakan bunga?"

"entahlah, tapi yang ku tahu memang itu soal Blood Flower" jawab Shion.

Giliran Shion yang bertanya, "dan omong-omong siapa yang mengajukan permintaan untuk mencari bunga di gunung Takao?"

"di kertas Quest tak di sebutkan siapa, jadi kita cukup memberikan hasilnya pada staff Quest yang ada di sekolah lalu bayaran kita terima" jawaban sederhana keluar dari mulut Amaru namun bagi Shion masih dapat dia terima.

"memangnya berapa banyak tangkai bunga yang di butuhkan?"

"hmmmmmm"

Memberikan jeda sekaligus waktu berpikir untuk Amaru yang sedang berusaha mengingat, tak pernah lihat Blood Flower membuat mereka harus bertanya dengan orang sekitar tentang bunga itu.

"entahlah"

…  
jawaban yang Amaru berikan membuat suasana senyap seketika, baik Shion dan Naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Amaru juga ikut diam akibat 2 orang di sebelahnya diam secara kompak. Selama 2 menit mereka berjalan dari jalan yang ramai menuju gang kecil sebagai jalan potong dan selama itu mereka tak membuka mulut.

"APAAN KAU INI!,KAU MENYURUH KITA MENCARI BUNGA YANG TAK PERNAH KITA LIHAT DAN TAK TAU JUMLAH YANG DIINGINKAN"

"AKU HANYA TAK MEMERHATIKANNYA DENGAN JELAS SAJA APA YANG TERTERA DI QUESTNYA!"

"MAKA DARI ITU KAU HARUS MEMBACA QUESTNYA DENGAN TELITI!"

"ITU SUDAH KULAKUKAN KALAU KAU TAK MEMPERMASALAHKAN NARUTO-SAN IKUT DENGAN KITA!"

Naruto hanya bisa memandang dengan Poker Face miliknya serta mulut yang sedikit menganga karena kaget, ternyata 2 gadis di depannya cari tempat sepi agar adu mulut mereka tak di jadikan perhatian orang sekitar. Ternyata mereka sadar diri juga ya.

Naruto kembali memerhatikan 2 orang gadis di depannya sedang ngos-ngosan terlalu lelah beradu argumen karena tak menerima prinsip masing-masing, jadi satu-satunya hanyalah diam sambil mencoba mengatur napas sebelum melanjutkan ke ronde 2.

"ano, Shion-san dan Amaru-san, kita ada Quest yang harus di selesaikan namun kalian malah beradu argumen di sini" ucap Naruto berusaha menyadarkan 2 gadis di depannya agar tak kembali memperdebatkan hal yang tak terlalu penting.

Naruto kembali bertanya untuk memastikan, "jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Tak ada jawaban yang di berikan 2 gadis di depannya ini, mereka hanya saling memandang sekilas lalu membuang muka dan melanjutkan berjalan tanpa saling melihat dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong dengan tampang Inconect di belakang.

 **30%**

* * *

 **-NZR-**

"jadi inilah yang namanya Dungeon ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, melihat di hadapannya sebuah bangunan berukuran kecil dengan dinding batu yang sudah menghitam dan lumut menghiasinya seperti memberikan kesan kuno dan mistis.

Amaru hanya memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang kaget melihat Dungeon, dia dan Shion sering melihat Dungeon membuatnya menjadi tak spesial lagi namun bagi pemuda pirang yang jarang mengambil Quest ini adalah hal yang baru baginya.

"Naruto-san kenapa kau kagum melihat Dungeon seperti ini?"

"lemah"

"a-apa?" mendengar jawaban ambigu dari pemuda di sampingnya membuatnya bingung, apa karena dia bodoh?

"karena aku lemah, aku selalu berpikir aku lemah karena tak sanggup melukai orang lain. Serta misi seperti ini juga jarang aku temukan karena sudah di ambil kelompok lain"

"Na-naruto-san, apa kau punya teman?" Amaru berinisiatif mengubah alur topik mereka

Naruto menggelengkan, "sejak masuk sekolah ini aku tak memiliki teman satupun"

"lalu kenapa kau tak masuk ke sekolah dimana temanmu juga masuk?"

"mereka terlalu hebat untuk kuikuti, serta ada alasan kenapa aku memilih sekolah ini"

Amaru diam mendengar jawaban Naruto, dan di titik ini dia merasa tak perlu melayangkan pertanyaan kembali sebagai tanda hormat. Mungkin sudah cukup baginya mendengar privasi orang lain hari ini, mereka berdua hanya berdiri bersebelahan seraya menatap bangunan di depannya dalam keadaan senyap sampai gadis surai putih seperti salju datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah tak bahagia.

"kata salah seorang kakek di sana, Gunung Takao tak ada Blood Flower"

"lalu bagaimana cara kia menemukan Blood Flower?"

"dengar dahulu penjelasanku" mendengar perintah Shion baik Amaru dan Naruto menutup mulut dan memasang kuping dengan lebar.

"kakek itu memberiku 2 petunjuk, pertama dia mengatakan bahwa dulu dia seorang **Spell Mage** dan mengatakan bahwa Blood Flower itu tanaman khusus"

"tanaman khusus?" Naruto merasakan firasat yang tidak dia sukai dari nada Shion

"ya, karena tanaman itu tak tumbuh di tanah melainkan di darah"

Dan firasatnya benar-benar terjadi.

"tanaman yang tumbuh di darah?"

"Blood Flower tumbuh dengan menghisap darah kering dari mayat yang memiliki mana dan tumbuh di atas mayat itu" untuk Naruto mendengar kata mayat sudah membuatnya mual, dan sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan Blood Flower yang tumbuh dari mayat penyihir, namun sekarang dia harus menahan rasa mualnya, dia baru mendapatkan orang baik yang mau berkerja sama dengannya dan tak akan dia sia-siakan kesempatan ini.

"lalu yang kedua?"

"kakek itu tau alasan kenapa Questnya di Gunung Takao"

"jangan bilang!"

"ya, Dungeon yang di belakang kalian itu tempat mayatnya berkumpul. Alasannya karena banyak sekali turis yang datang berhamburan ke sini untuk mengambil pusaka atau harta berharga di dalam dungeon tersebut"

Mendengar kata harta menarik pendengaran Naruto untuk ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan menarik ini

"memangnya, kenapa ada harta di dalam dungeon?"

"entah lah kata orang tuaku, karena ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat sampai tak dapat di tampung oleh tubuhnya sendiri dan menciptakan dungeon berisi barang-barang yang sangat kuat miliknya serta harta yang sangat melimpah. Rumor yang beredar ada manusia yang mampu melukai Maou Lucifer karena item yang dia dapatkan dari salah satu dungeon di jepang"

"bu-bukannya itu sangat hebat"

"tentu saja sangat hebat kerena itu orang pada berlomba-lomba memasuki dungeon namun mereka semua mati sia-sia di dalam sana"

Shion hanya bisa memijit pelepisnya, hanya karena di dalam dungeon ada item yang sangat kuat bukan berarti item itu bisa dengan mudah di dapatkan dan hanya orang bodoh yang berpikir menaklukan sebuah dungeon itu mudah, karena orang yang berhasil menaklukkan dungeon selalu keluar dari dungeon dengan banyak luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.

Desah Amaru, "hah, kenapa harus mayat, apa tak ada cara lain Shion?"

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya, "jadi kau ikut?"

"baiklah"

"dan kau Naruto-san?"tanya Shion.

"a-aku i-kut" jawab Naruto tergagap-gagap akibat ketakutan.

Amaru dan Shion tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang Naruto, tak beberapa lama kemudian beberapa pria sebanyak 4 orang datang menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Amaru dan Shion.

"nee, ojou-chan apa kau mau bermain-main dengan kami sebentar?" salah seorang laki-laki menggunakan hoodie berwarna abu-abu merangkul leher Shion secara tiba-tiba membuat dirinya dan 2 orang yang berada di dekatnya ikut kaget.

"ap-apa-apaan ini!" Shion sadar dengan apa yang terjadi mencoba melepaskan rangkulan pria hoodie itu namun tak bisa, dia lemah dalam soal fisik.

Amaru yang melihat sahabatnya di rangkul langsung saja naik pintam apalagi orang yang merangkul sahabtnya orang yang tidak di kenal, Amaru langsung mengepal tangannya yang sudah terbalut sihir angin yang tipis.

"MENJAUHLAH DARINYA BAJINGAN!"

 **DUAKH!**

Pria ber hoodie itu di pukul tepat di wajahnya membuat dia rela terdorong dan hampir menghempaskannya. Membalikan wajahnya dan melihat raut wajahnya yang benar-benar marah, teman laki-laki berhoodie itu melihat apa yang Amaru perbuat dan berusaha membalasnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka datang dan mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Amaru"SIALAN KAU!"

 **CRACK!**

" **Ice Magic: Freeze Coffin"**

Seketika tubuh pria itu langsung terbalut oleh es dengan sangat cepat, teman-teman di sekitarnya kaget mengetahui bahwa 2 gadis di depan mereka ternyata seorang **Mage** angin dan es. Pria berhoodie yang memulai permasalahan sudah berkeringat dingin akibat gertakannya gagal total bahkan sampai mengundang amarah teman gadis yang dia rangkul.

"Kalau aku melihat kalian lagi, akan kupastikan es ini menyelimuti setiap inchi tubuh kalian sampai beku" ancam Shion, para pria yang melihat kejadian itu langsung saja ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan temannya yang masih membeku akibat sihir Shion.

Orang-orang di sekitar melihat hal tersebut dan mulai berbisik-bisik, mereka tahu bahwa menggunakan sihir di luar kegiatan sekolah tanpa adanya izin dari departemen sihir maka di kategorikan (penyalahan penggunaan sihir) akan di kenakan denda yang lumayan besar, menyadari hal tersebut Shion langsung menarik tangan Amaru dan Naruto tanpa izin dan memasuki dungeon.

"maaf Naruto-san, kami membuat keonaran membuatmu ikut terlibat" ucap Amaru meminta maaf akan hal yang mereka perbuat, Shion segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "tak apa, lagipula mereka memang sepantasnya mendapatkan itu"

"jadi bagaimana jika kita langsung saja mencari 10 tangkai Blood Flower?" tanya Amaru yang kembali ceria.

Shion yang merasa tidak setuju dengan ucapan Amaru segera membantah, "sejak kapan kita memutuskan untuk mencari 10 bunga?, mendapat 1 saja kita sudah merasa mual"

Amaru berbalik dan mulai berjalan di depan Shion dan Naruto, "tentu saja saat di gang sempit itu, jika membawa 10 mungkin itu bisa aman karena kita tak tahu berapa jumlah yang dinginkan tapi aku yakin itu tak lebih dari 10"

"lalu jika bersisa?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah inconect miliknya, beruntung tak ada yang yang melihat. Amaru langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan wajah senangnya.

"tentu saja sisanya kita akan jual"

"hah, ternyata memang ini tujuanmu ya"

"yang kutahu Blood Flower harganya 250 yen untuk setiap tangkainya, jika yang di butuhkan klien hanya 6 maka kita akan dapat tambahan 1000 yen" ini dia hal yang paling tidak Shion sukai dengan Amaru, gila akan harta walau dia awalnya tak kaya karena terlilit hutang dan Shion membantunya akan masalah hutangnya tapi sifat gila duit tak bisa menghilang.

Shion mendesah, "kau ini membuatku malu di depan Naruto-san tau"

"untuk apa malu!, Naruto-san apa kau suka dengan uang?" tanya Amaru blak-blakkan

"eh,….. ak-aku suka"

"dengar itu Shion!, Naruto-san juga suka dengan uang!. Memang tepat aku membawamu bersama kami Naruto-san"

Shion yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan duo mata duitan di belakangnya, semakin lama mereka melangkah semakin sedikit cahaya yang mereka terima di tambah mereka berdua yang tak memiliki elemen cahaya tak bisa menerangi jalan.

"ukh, aku sekarang tak bisa melihat ke depan" keluh Amaru.

"kau seharus-"

 **BRUK!**

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

Suara jatuh yang di ikuti suarah benda semacam besi bertabrakkan dengan dinding membuat Amaru dan Naruto terkejut, Amaru mulai khawatir dengan keadaan teman surai putih miliknya yang tak mengeluarkan satupun suara sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri terdiam tak melakukan apapun.

"Sh-Shion!"

"sakit"

Amaru yang tak bisa melihat Shion terjatuh secara perlahan bisa melihat dalam keadaan gelap, cahaya redup muncul di belakangnya yang semakin lama semakin terang dan bergerak ke arah Shion yang terjatuh.

"Shion!, kau baik-baik saja?"

"heh, kupikir kau tak peduli dengan keadaanku"

"jangan bertingkah menyebalkan di saat seperti ini"

"hai,hai Tomboy-chan"

"si-siapa yang kau panggil tomboy, Uban!"

"ya, untuk kali in kita adil"

Naruto menatap 2 orang di depannya dengan poker face, 'kenapa di saat seperti ini kalian masih bisa bertengkar?'

Shion kembali berdiri dan menepuk dressnya yang kotor akibat debu, sedangkan Amaru memerhatikan sebuah bola cahaya yang bergerak mengelilingi dirinya secara perlahan. Cahaya, elemen sihir yang paling langka bukan karena kekuatannya melainkan kecepatan mutlak, pemilik elemen cahaya sangat jarang di temui dan konon sihir cahaya hanya akan muncul setelah 100 tahun kematian pemilik sihir cahaya terakhir namun hanya 3 orang di dunia yang bisa memiliki sihir legendaris di abad yang sama.

Pertama adalah Tobirama senju, ketua departemen sihir di jepang. Tidak hanya memiliki elemen cahaya tapi dia juga memiliki elemen lain yaitu air. Pencetus ide sihir terlarang **Edotensi** yang dapat membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati, **Hiraishin** juga sihir teleportasi yang dia rangkai sendiri sampai rangkaian sihirnya di sempurnakan oleh Namikaze Minato yang tak lain ayah Naruto.

Kedua adalah Namikaze Minato, seorang mantan ketua departemen sihir yang menjadi karyawan biasa juga sudah lepas sepenuhnya dalam masalah politik yang ada di jepang, ayah 3 orang anak ini menjadi orang terkenal akan kemampuannya sihir **Hiraishin** , sihir milik Tobirama yang dia modifikasi mampu berteleportasi ke belahan dunia manapun selama ada segel sihir miliknya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah A, sang raja di kerajaan inggris serta pemilik sihir cahaya terakhir di abad ini. Berbeda dengan 2 orang di atas, A menggabungkan sihir petir dan cahaya miliknya dan menjadi makhluk tercepat tanpa sihir teleportasi di ras manusia bahkan di seluruh ras.

Sejujurnya tahun ini adalah masa keemasan jepang karena menjadi negara maju serta memiliki 2 pengguna elemen legendaris menjadikan jepang sebagai negara yang wajib di waspadai jika negara lain mengumumkan perang pada jepang atau jepang sendiri yang memberikan ultimatum pada negara lain.

"aneh" Shion mulai membuka pembicaraan selama 5 menit hening berselang.

Amaru menjawab, "ya kau benar, aku tak pernah mendapatkan dungeon seperti ini"

"memangnya apa yang aneh dengan dungeon ini?" bagi orang yang pertama kali mengunjungi dungeon tentu saja ini hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

"dungeon seharusnya di penuhi dengan monster level rendah bahkan beberapa kasus monster dungeon keluar dari dungeonnya dan menyerang orang di luar walau akhirnya mereka semua mati terkena cahaya matahari" jawab gadis surai putih tersebut.

Amaru menatap jalan kosong di depannya dan terlintas sesuatu di benaknya, "omong-omong tentang cahaya matahari, Naruto-san aku tak menyangka ternyata kau memiliki elemen cahaya"

"benar, ternyata kau memiliki elemen legendaris" Shion juga ikut memberikan pujian.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya karena malu di puji orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri juga shishounya apalagi yang memuji adalah gadis.

"mung-mungkin kau benar"

"tapi, aku sempat berpikir apa elemen cahaya Naruto-san itu termasuk sihir atau bukan?"

"kau benar, Naruto-san tak menggunakan sihir berarti menggunakan kekuatan psikis itu hal yang wajar. Apa dalam psikis elemen cahaya itu tak legendaris?" Naruto mendengar pertanyaan gadis di depannya sudah pening, dia tak pernah memikirkan masalah rumit seperti apa elemen cahayany itu termasuk sihir atau psikis itu menggunakan mana, bagi Naruto semua itu adalah pemikiran yang sangat rumit untuk di jawab apalagi dia tak sepintar adiknya.

Amaru dan Shion menunggu jawaban yang akan di berikan Naruto namun 1 menit sudah berlalu dan kepala Naruto terlihat uap hitam keluar dari telinganya berusaha mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya mereka berdua terkikik geli dengan tingkah bodoh Naruto yang di anggap lucu dan mencairkan suasana yang dingin ini.

 _Deg_

3 manusia yang berjalan di lorong tersebut menghentikan langkahnya secara bersamaan. Penyihir angin mampu memanipulasi angin di sekitarnya dengan rangkaian lingkaran sihir untuk membuatnya menjadi sebuah sihir begitupula dengan wilayahnya, penyihir angin tak hanya bisa mengendalikan angin namun juga mampu merasakan hawa keberadaan karena tak ada tempat di bumi yang tak ditempati udara menjadikan penyihir tipe angin sangat cocok sebagai penyihir tipe sensor.

"ada 5 hawa yang datang kemari"

Amaru memberitahukan akan beberapa makhluk sedang mendekati mereka bertiga, Amaru mangacungkan tangannya ke depan seraya menciptakan lingkaran sihir hijau di kedua tangannya Shion tak mau ikut ketinggalan dan melakukan hal yang sama menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru agak putih menjaga kewaspadaan.

"Amaru"

Shion memanggil Amaru seolah-olah memberikan kode untuk menyerang sesuai aba-aba gadis surai merah sebahu tersebut, Shion yakin kalau Amaru dapat di percaya karena dia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama gadis di depannya bahkan alasan dia bisa masuk Shibuya Academy karena Amaru sendiri.

"hah"

Amaru menjawab kode yang Shion berikan dengan jawaban singkat, 2 orang gadis sangat waspada dengan musuh di depannya berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan muka tembok yang terpampang rapi di wajahnya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun karena dia yakin 2 gadis ini lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk mengalahkan musuh di depannya.

"Sekarang!"

" **Wind Magic: Wind Cutter"**

" **Ice Magic: Ice Shoot"**

Sihir angin dan es yang di ucapkan serentak terbang lurus ke depan berkat arahan gadis tomboy ini dan melepaskan sihirnya secara bersamaan, beberapa tebasan angin dan peluru es terbang cepat menuju kegelapan di mana bagian lorong yang tak di jangkau bola cahaya milik Naruto.

 **ZRASH**

 **ZRASH**

Ada 2 serangan mereka yang berhasil mengenai target namun raut wajah tetp waspada dengan serangan yang akan datang, dan benar saja ada suara lari di bagian lorong gelap mengejutkan mereka, makhluk itu melompat sampai pada bagian di mana cahaya Naruto mengenai dirinya sesosok Goblin kecil memegang pisau genggam berusaha menusuk mereka dari atas.

'tak akan sempat!'

 **DUAK**

 **PYAR**

Goblin itu langsung terlempar ke langit-langit dungeon dan segera menghilang termurnikan serangan esper dari bocah pirang di sana, Amaru dan Shion yang sadar dari keterkejutan mereka kembali membuat lingkaran sihir ke arah yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

" **Wind from the heaven, praise them"**

" **My queen, punish all my enemy"**

"" **Combine Magic: Wind of Froza""**

Sihir Amaru dan Shion bergabung dan menyerang kedepan berupa es yang menutupi seluruh bagian lorong di depan dengan selimut es tipis, walau tak melihat musuhnya tapi Naruto yakin bahwa serangan itu akan mengenai target mereka.

"itu sangat keren Amaru-san, Shion-san"

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya dengan serangan tadi, sangat stabil serta mereka bisa melakukan **Combine Magic** tanpa perlu arahan, dengan kata lain mereka sangat yakin bahwa sihir teman mereka akan sesuai dugaan hingga menciptakan sihir gabungan yang menakjubkan.

"huh, kupikir itu akan gagal"

"hampir saja"

Amaru dan Shion tampak senang bahwa sihir gabungan mereka berhasil, walau tak pernah latihan tapi mereka sangat percaya dengan temannya karena ikatan yang sangat kuat antara Amaru dan Shion membuat mereka saling mempercayayi nyawa mereka pada teman di sebelahnya.

Naruto menerbangkan salah satu bola cahaya miliknya ke depan untuk menghindari sergapan musuh yang lolos dari serangan Amaru Shion tadi, bola cahaya yang terbang perlahan menyinari lorong gelap di depannya akhirnya menemukan yang mereka cari. Sesosok manusia setengah banteng yang biasa di sebut minotaur berwarna merah gelap dan kapak batu yang terlihat tajam di ikuti siluman babi hutan berwarna coklat dan gigi taring yang keluar dari mulut terselimuti es setebal 3 senti di tubuh mereka.

Minotaur adalah monster yang termasuk medium-tier dan kalau di klasifikasikan sebagai penyihir maka dia memilik tingkat **C** sedangkan celeng rasaksa di belakangnya termasuk sebagai monster medium-tier juga dengan tingkat **B** di atas Minotaur.

"tapi ini aneh ya, padahal mereka berdua monster yang termasuk kuat tapi kenapa tak bertengkar akan kekuasaan di dungeon namun malah berjalan berdampingan ke arah kita?"

Pertanyaan yang agak berbobot keluar dari bibir indah Shion,monster dungeon itu tak memiliki pemikiraan yang cukup untuk membuat aliansi di dungeon kecil apa lagi mereka tamak akan kekuasaan jadi tak heran jika melihat 2 makhluk yang bisa di katakan seimbang bertarung untuk wilayah di dungeon.

"entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk"

Naruto langsung mengusap tengkuk lehernya karena merasakan sensasi yang aneh di dungeon ini.

"m-mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Naruto-san" dan di balas Amaru berusaha meyakinkan pemuda pirang di depannya bahwa tak ada apa-apa.

 **PYAR**

 **PYAR**

Kedua patung es minotaur dan celeng rasaksa itu langsung hancur menjadi bagian terkecil dari partikel es yang hancur, tak peduli sekuat apa fisiknya jika sudah terbeku oleh sihir Shion maka bersiaplah tangan akan menjadi es dan tak dapat di gunakan kembali juga alasan Shion melakukannya agar saat mereka kembali tak ada yang menghalangi akibat es yang sudah mencair.

"baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita sekarang mencari Blood Flower, aku merasa ada beberapa mayat di depan sana mungkin terdapat bunga itu"

Amaru langsung menunjuk ke arah depan dan di ikuti bola cahaya yang melayang di atas kepalanya, ternyata benar dugaan Amaru bahwa ada tumpukan mayat yang sudah membusuk di depannya dan beberapa mayat tersebut ada sebuah bunga berwarna merah darah akibat mana di dalam genangan darah menjadikan bunga tersebut terlihat cantik dan mengerikan di saat yang sama.

"kau benar Amaru-san, kau menemukan bunganya" ucap Naruto berusaha menutup hidungnya akibat bau busuk yang menyengat hidung

Shion yang melihat Naruto menutup hidungnya segera menepiskan tangan Naruto, "kami mencium bau busuknya maka kau juga harus mencium juga baunya"

Amaru dengan perlahan segera mencabut bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati, memegang tangkai terbawahnya lalu mencabut bunganya tapi salah satu tubuh mayat, untuk sepersekian detik Naruto kembali merasakan firasat buruk walau tak tahu dari siapa tapi ini akan sangat buruk.

"tapi kita hanya menemukan 3 bunga saja, berarti kita harus masuk ke dalam dungeon ini lebih dalam lagi"

Ucapan Amaru memang ada benarnya, selama perjalanan ke dala dungeon baru kali ini ada tumpukan mayat dan tak semua mayat ada Blood Flower tumbuh di bekas luka besar atau di genangan darah seorang penyihir.

"mungkin Blood Flower hanya tumbuh dari darah yang memiliki kapasitas mana tertentu" ucap Shion

"hanya itu spekulasi yang paling masuk akal saat ini jadi aku akan mempercayayinya… dan Naruto-san, kau saja yang memegang bunga ini" ujar Amaru dan langsung memberikan 3 tangkai bunga darah itu ke Naruto, sedangkan Pemuda esper itu hanya bisa pasrah saat menerima bunga dari darah orang lain dan memegang bunga itu dengan perasaan jijik

"ya kau akan terbiasa dengan darah jika kau sering mengunjungi dungeon Naruto-san"

"mungkin kali ini aku tak mau terbiasa dengan darah"

"hahaha ya, cepat atau lambat kau akan menerimanya"

Ketiga manusia tersebut kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda dan mesuk ke dalam dungeon lebih dalam lagi demi menuntaskan misi yang sedang mereka emban walau setengah hati karena misinya berkaitan dengan mayat yang sudah membusuk dan mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap.

* * *

 **-NZR-**

Sebuah singgasana megah yang di buat dari emas murni yang bersilau serta berbalut kain sutra berwarna merah indah mempercantik singgasana tersebut, duduk seorang wanita surai pirang di ikat pony tail dan bersanggul sebuah mahkota emas 2buah telinga kucing, mata berwarna orange menghiasi kedua bola matanya, kulit seputih dan selembut susu serta dada besar dalam balutan kimono ungu memperkuat kecantikan miliknya.

Di sebelah kanannya berdiri seorang anak gadis dengan warna rambut serupa dalam wujud kecil, memakai pakian miko menatap dengan dingin orang di depannya. Seseorang yang sedang berlutut dengan hormat dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi dirinya sepenuhnya

"yang mulia Yasaka-sama, saya melihat kedatangannya ke gunung Takoa" ucap orang tersebut dengan sangat hormat

"kerja bagus"

Setelah memberikan pujian sesosok makhluk bermantel hitam itu langsung menghilang, Yasaka berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang ada di samping ruangan tersebut. Terdapat sebuah papan catur dan Yasaka berjalan menuju bagian putih, setelah sampai dirinya di bagian putih dengan tangannya yang indah dia mengambilo bidak raja dari kubu putih di tangannya

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, karena banyak sekali janji yang belum kau tepati Na~ru~to~kun"

* * *

hehehehehe, sory para pembaca kalau saya bukannya ngebut soal nih fic malah datang melebihi deadline :v, ya semua itu karena ide mampet. ternyata saya tak menyangka bahwa ni fic bakal di kunjungi sama Eins-Zwei senpai yang asli :v, padahal saya pikir ini fic gak bakalan di baca sama author yang udah gile tulisannya bahkan di review jadi **Makasih kepada Eins-Zwei Senpai yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic ane dan malah review lagi dan kebetulan saya juga penggemar ff anda** , juga ada menjelaskan bahwa ff **School of Magic** dah Hiatus dan itu memang terjadi, tapi tetap tulisan dalam fic ini memang bagus banget dan ringan sekaligus berbobot di sisi lain sehingga sangat mudah di pahami

dan saya hanya becanda di chapter sebelumnya ternyata ada yang ngasih review yang lumayan jelas tujuannya tapi kagak jelas alasannya kenapa di tulis :v, bukan sebuah flame lebih seperti saran namun asli tidak jelas sama sekali :v. ok sekian untuk chapter ini dan saya sudah memutuskan bahwa saya update ff ini antara hari kamis atau jum'at jadi bersabar karena cari idenya gak datang satu hari aja :v

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ya jika ada pertanyaan terkait ini ff atau mungkin soal ane :v (malah promosi)

 **BYE_BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

sChapter 4

 **WARNING:AU, OOC,GAJE,TIDAK BAKU,TDK SESUAI EYD**

 **TIDAK SUKA TIDAK PERLU BACA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool dxd milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Mob Psycho 100 milik ONE**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **DESCLAIMER: SEGALA KERAKTER DALAM CERITA INI BUKAN KEPUNYAAN DAN MILIK SAYA**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

 **Pair: [Naruto,Sona]**

 **Rating: M (For Safe)**

 **By: NZR**

 **Inspiration From Fanfic [School of Magic]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **[-]**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **PYAR**

Kilatan cahaya terlihat di setiap penjuru dari pemuda esper itu, tekanan angin yang keluar beserta cahaya yang tercipta memberikan rasa nyaman untuk orang-orang di sekiarnya sebab tekanan udara di dalam dungeon semakin rendah di tambah tak ada cahaya matahari mereka merasakan yang namanya dingin.

"mau berapa kali aku melihatnya, kekuatan Naruto-san tetap menghibur"

Ucap salah satu gadis bersurai putih dengan bola mata yang berwarna ungu terang, tak peduli walau berkali-kali melihat kekuatan pemuda pirang di depannya memang masih di selimuti berbagai macam misteri yang menyelubungi kekuatan Naruto.

Gadis yang lain mengangguk, "ya, sudahlah kekuatan psikisnya kuat di tambah menyerang secara area sekarang kita semakin di kejutkan fakta bahwa menggunakan kekuatan psikis tak memerlukan mana layaknya sihir"

Siapa makhluk yang tak iri dengan kekuatan seperti Naruto, punya banyak kelebihan namun hampir tak memiliki kekurangan. Kekuatannya juga sangat unik seperti **Control Magic** yang sedikit jumlah penggunanya serta sulit di gunakan tapi mampu memanipulasi hampir segala hal tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

Pemuda esper itu menurunkan tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangan bahwa tak ada lagi musuh yang bakal menyergap dirinya setelah yakin tak ada lagi musuh pemuda surai pirang itu kembali berjalan ke arah 2 gadis berdiri.

"baiklah Naruto-san, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"hai"

Mereka berjalan lurus ke dalam kegelapan, dungeon itu semakin menyebar bau amis dari cairan kental yang ada di tubuh serta tempat yang tak dapat di jangkau sinar matahari membuat tempat tersebut menjadi dingin. Di dalam dungeon ini hanya ada mereka bertiga, monster level rendah, serta bola cahaya yang selalu menemani mereka ke manapun.

"kita beruntung punya orang yang bisa mengendalikan elemen cahaya untuk penerangan, juga sedikit hangat jika mendekat ke bola cahayanya membuat dingin di tempat ini tak terlalu dingin"

Amaru hanya mengatakan fakta, jika dia tahu bahwa mereka diharuskan masuk ke dalam dungeon mungkin Naruto kecil sekali peluang akan ikut dengan mereka karena baik Amaru dan Shion tak mengetahui elemen dasar Naruto.

"nee Naruto-san, aku lihat kau sangat bagus dalam menggunakan kekutaan psikismu itu. Apa kau belajar sendiri?"

Shion bertanya, ini pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertarung dan bisa Shion katakan bahwa selain kuat pengendalian kekuatan Naruto sangat bagus baik itu pergerakan, reflek, maupun daya hancur yang di berikan selalu terkontrol dengan sangat baik membuat Shion menjadi berprasangka terhadap Naruto.

"aku bekerja bersama shishou, setiap ada pekerjaan selalu menjadi latihan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan psikis ini di tambah shihou juga mengajariku cara menggunakan kekuatan psikis"

"shishoumu seorang esper juga?"

Giliran Amaru yang bertanya pada Naruto, misteri masih menyelubungi Naruto juga Amaru dan Shion sangat penasaran dengan seluk-beluk kekuatan psikis yang tak di ketahui asalnya apalagi pengguna tersebut berada tepat di depanmu.

"hai"

berarti ada orang selain Naruto yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan psikis juga dia yang mengajari Naruto secara otomatis shishou Naruto berarti lebih kuat dan handal dalam menggunakan kekuatan psikisnya, muridnya saja sudah sehebat ini entah bagaimana dengan gurunya.

"memangnya Naruto-san, kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

Shion kembali bertanya, dia bingung pekerjaan macam apa yang di miliki shishounya serta pekerjaan itu bisa melatih kemampuan psikisnya dengan baik berarti ini pasti sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat rahasia serta berbahaya, misteri tak henti-hentinya menyelubungi Naruto.

"Pengusir roh jahat"

Seketika mood Amaru dan Shion langsung drop ke titik nol, 'pengusir roh jahat' tak terdengar masuk akal serta pekerjaan yang tak terlihat keren seperti yang dia ekspetasikan, lagipula zaman sekarang masih mempercayayi tahayul dan urban legend sudah ketinggalan zaman. Itu yang ingin mereka katakan tapi di dunia sihir macam ini segala hal mungkin terjadi tak menutup kemungkinan ada roh yang bisa bertarung layaknya seorang penyihir tapi tak dapat di lukai.

"pe-pengusir roh jahat?"

Atau mungkin hanya Shion yang berpikir seperti itu karena Amaru kelihatan tak percaya walau hidup di dunia yang gila ini.

"hai, kekuatan psikisku bisa memungkinkan aku untuk melihat roh yang tak kembali ke asalnya akibat urusan yang tak terselesaikan, tak jarang roh tersebut mendiami suatu tempat dan memangsa manusia agar kekuatan mereka kembali"

"kalau begitu roh berarti berbahaya?"

"kau benar Shion-san, karena mereka roh yang tak punya tubuh fisik maka sihir hanya akan melewati mereka, di tambah roh dapat mengendalikan tubuh manusia dan ras lain di dunia ini. Aku dan shishou pernah mendapat kasus roh yang memasuki seorang fallen anggel, shishou menyuruhku menepi dan dia berhasil mengatasi roh yang merasuki fallen anggel itu"

Mereka tarik kembali ucapan sebelumnya, ternyata pekerjaan Naruto sangatlah berbahaya dan beresiko tinggi jika ada roh yang bisa merasuki naga itu bukanlah hal yang lucu apalagi roh bisa mengambil nyawa manusia untuk mengumpulkan kekuatanya agar setara dengan ras naga bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"ter-ternyata pekerjaanmu sangat berbahaya Naruto-san" ucap Amaru yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"jadi Naruto-san, apa kau pernah menghadapi roh yang merasuki tubuh orang lain?"

"tidak"

Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Amaru dan Shion menghela napas lega.

"shishouku mengatakan [kalau masalah musuh lemah biar kau saja yang mengatasinya, ketika roh merasuki tubuh orang lain biar aku yang membereskannya], jadi aku tak pernah ikut campur dalam pertarungan melawan roh yang merasuki tubuh"

Sekali lagi Amaru dan Shion kembali menghela napas lega, seperti mereka ketakutan kalau Naruto sangat kuat akan menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka, entahlah tapi Naruto tak mengambil pusing masalah ini.

' _tunggu, kalau aku pernah berhadapan dengan roh yang melebihi fallen anggel dari benda mati apa itu sebuah bisa di sebut merasuki tubuh?... mungkin tidak'_

Sebuah pertanyaan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, "oh ya Naruto-san, kau sudah memegang berapa bunga?"

"ada 6 tangkai Amaru-san" jawab Naruto seraya memegang 6 tangkai bunga dengan tangan kirinya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus mencari 4 lagi dan misi selesai!"

* * *

 **-NZR-**

Sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedang di huni oleh 2 orang, pertama seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan model pony tail di bagian belakang ada sebuah luka membentang di bawah kedua matanya melewati tulang hidung dengan pupil berwarna hitam serta memakai pakaian formal berupa jas dan celana berwarna abu-abu di ikuti kemeja putih, dasi merah gelap dan sepatu hitam berdiri memandang kursi yang tak menghadap dia.

"kenapa kau seyakin ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar manis dari mulut seorang perempuan, memutar kursinya lalu kembali melihat pria di depannya dengan sebuah berkas di tangan kanannya. Wanita itu berambut pirang tua dengan mata berwarna mocha, duduk menghadap pria di depannya sambil melipat kaki kanannya.

"anda tak percaya dengan informasi yang saya berikan?"

hal yang paling mengesalkan saat kau meminta jawaban dan yang di berikan tak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, bukannya menjawab pria itu malah melayangkan pertanyaan seolah-olah dirinya memang bisa di percaya atau mungkin hanya dia yang bisa di percayai.

"tentu saja aku percaya, yang ku ingin katakan kenapa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu"

Wanita itu melemparkan berkas dari tangan kanannya ke meja di depan, dari berkas itu terlihat foto orang yang mereka bicarakan bersurai pirang dengan 3 kumis kucing serta poker face yang menghiasi wajahnya tak memberikan kesan cool melainkan bodoh.

"memangnya apa yang membuat anda tak mempercayainya?"

Dan lagi pria itu kembali melakukan formula yang sama seperti sebelumnya, di balik sifatnya yang memuakkan dan tak pernah jelas juga sangat pandai memanipulasi baginya tak ada pekerjaan yang terlalu berat serta selalu selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan membuat wanita tersebut tak punya pilihan lain namun yang dia ingin dengar adalah alasan bukan pertanyaan.

"Namikaze Naruto, penyihir level 2 dengan umur 15 tahun dan tipe **Control Magic** , kapasitas mana 300 dan tak memiliki martial arts apapun, Ranking saat masuk sekolah berada di nomor 187 dari 200 murid, rata-rata nilai c dengan kemalasan mengikuti pelajaran dan 11 guru sudah memberikan kritik tentangnya, baik dalam praktek maupun tulis semuanya di bawah rata-rata, tak memiliki teman dan dianggap anti sosial dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dengan segala catatan buruknya apa kau benar-benar yakin memilihnya?"

Mengucapkan segala aib Naruto di sekolah yang terdaftar sebagai salah satu murid terburuk di Shibuya Academy, sebenarnya dia tak masalah dengan murid lemah namun berjuang agar menjadi kuat dan dalam analisis perilaku Naruto di sekolah bisa di katakan dia hanya memiliki 1 motivasi tanpa ada hubungannya dengan sekolah dan tak berniat menjadi kuat.

"saya meralat apa yang sebelumnya kau katakan…. Namikaze Naruto, penyihir rank **B** dengan umur 15 tahun sebagai **Control Mage** , kapasitas mana 300 tanpa memiliki bela diri apapun, hanya akan menggunakan kekuatan saat di desak dan sangat stabil dalam hal emosi, hanya akan melakukan hal yang dia inginkan dan ditolak oleh teman sebayanya beserta lingkungannya sendiri"

Wanita itu hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar penjelasan pria di depannya, beberapa poin penting di rubah oleh pria di depannya namun pada dasarnya dia tak memiliki pembelaan terhadap kelemahan Naruto karena pria di depannya lebih mengenal Naruto dari yang dia kira dan juga pria di depannya ini juga di akui sebagai shishou oleh Naruto sendiri.

"penyihir Rank **B**?, kau yakin tak salah menilai?"

Namun pria itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan pedas wanita tersebut, merendahkan satu-satunya murid miliknya di depan dia sendiri jujur membuatnya ingin marah namun bertengkar dengan wanita di depannya adalah hal yang sulit di tambah ini ruangan tertutup yang memberikan keuntungan bagi wanita di depannya.

"Tsunade-san, sejak kapan kau meragukan mataku?"

Lagi, pria ini melakukan hal yang sama kembali, namun kali ini berbeda karena 2 pertanyaan sebelumnya itu hanya karena terbiasa namun kali ini dia menggunakan formula yang sama demi menutupi amarah yang meledak-ledak di hatinya. Atau dia bertarung saja langsung tanpa memerdulikan kantor Tsunade lagipula Tsunada juga kaya jadi kalau hanya sebuah ruangan rusak bisa di perbaiki dengan cepat menggunakan sihir.

"sejak kejadian di dungeon itu, aku tak pernah lagi meragukan kemampuanmu. Namun aku ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa kau mau mempercayakan padanya"

Karena bagi Tsunade ini tak masuk akal, kenapa pria di depannya membela Naruto mati-matian, padahal wanita tersebut tak melihat kelebihan apapun sejak dia masuk sekolah dan jika dia memiliknya kenapa selalu dia sembunyikan seolah-olah dia seperti tak memiliknya.

"Naruto tak pernah menggunakan kekuatan miliknya karena dia takut kekuatannya akan melukai orang lain, inilah sifat yang tak di miliki generasi sekarang. Takut akan kekuatan sendiri akan menimbulkan banyak sekali efek negatif seperti tak ingin bertarung dan potensi yang terbuang sia-sia namun jika kau mampu menghadapi rasa takutmu maka seluruh kekuatanmu akan bergerak sesuai kehendakmu"

Semua yang di katakan pria di depannya itu semuanya benar,alasan Tsunade bisa menciptakan sihir **Infinite Cure** karena katakutan dirinya terhadap darah membuatnya menciptakan sihir ini sejak kematian kekasihnya, Tsunade berusaha untuk tak takut dengan darah lagi dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan sihir hebat ini.

"kalau Naruto serius saya jamin siapapun itu akan kalah termasuk saya sendiri"

Tsunade tersenyum melihat pria di depannya begtu percaya dengan muridnya sendiri.

"a-hah, kalau memang itu alasanmu aku tak punya alasan lain untuk menolaknya"

 **Dungeon**

Selama beberapa menit terjadi keheningan, 3 orang itu sekarang sudah tak tahu lagi mau membicarakan apa untuk mencairkan suasana ini akibat topik yang sudah habjs, berharap ada serangan dari monster lagi agar mencairkan suasana namun harapan mereka tak berhasil hingga sampai pada suatu tempat.

Naruto melihat ke lorong yang gelap tersebut dan menyadari ada se titik cahaya yang berasal dari obor, entah kenapa obor ada disana tapi firasatanya mengatakan bahwa ini akan mendekati akhir dari misi ini.

"Shion, Naruto-san apa kalian berdua melihat apa yang aku lihat?"

2 orang yang di sebutkan namanya hanya bisa menggangguk, Amaru bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi di dalam dungeon, setelah beberapa jam berjalan di dalam lorong gelap gulita dan dingin sekarang mereka memukan setitik cahaya di depan sana tentu saja sebuah kemajuan.

"aku yakin ini pasti ujung dari dungeonnya"

Amaru mulai berlari kearah cahaya itu di ikuti Shion dan Naruto di posisi belakang,setitik cahaya yang kecil itu semakin besar dan terang seiring jarak yang terpangkas dengan cepat, mungkin mereka bakal menemukan sebuah banyak harta atau item yang dapat mengubah peradaban.

Hentakan kaki semakin kuat seiring waktu, suara yang terpantul membuat suara hentakan kaki menjadi bergema dan saat mereka melihat ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di genangi dengan cairan kental juga bau anyir yang tajam menusuk hidung Naruto, menatap ke depan sesosok monster berwuju iblis berwarna hitam gelap berdiri agak jauh dari Naruto.

"gomen, Naruto-san"

Terdengar nada yang penuh penyesalan dari gadis di belakangnya, Naruto membalikan badannya dan melihat kedua gadis yang tadi bersamanya menundukkan kepala seolah tak sanggup lagi menatap Naruto.

"Kami sudah membawa tumbalnya!"

 **Flasback On**

 _Sesosok anak berjalan dengan bahagia, terlihat dari langkah kakinya yang seolah-olah bermain dengan bumi untuk mengungkapkan sebuah rasa senang dan gembira seraya membawa sebuah tas kecil yang penuh dengan makanan yang di bungkus plastik dan buah-buahhan yang segar, iris mata berwarna ungu dengan dress berwarna putih salju selutut tanpa lengan dan rambut yang berwarna senada dengan baju miliknya._

 _Setelah berjalan dengan jarak yang terbilang lumayan jauh untuk seorag anak berumur 8 tahun dia langsung berhenti di depan jembatan besar di hadapannya karena sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai pada tujuannya, berjalan ke samping jembatan menuju sebuah sungai dangkal kemudian memutar badan mungil miliknya 90 derajat ke arah kanan._

" _k-kau datang lagi?"_

 _Sebuah nada lemas yang penuh dengan ketidak percayaan bahwa seorang anak yang sedang berhadapan dengannya kembali lagi setelah kemarin dia menyuruh pergi namun anak perempuan di depannya ini tak mau mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan._

 _ **BRUK**_

" _A-Amaru-chan!"_

 _Gadis bersurai putih itu berlari ke arah seorang anak sebayanya yang jatuh secara tiba-tiba, gadis itu langsung meletakkan tas yang berisi makan di sampingnya dan memangku kepala akan tersebut dengan paha, anak yang dia pangku memiliki wajah yang terkesan seperti anak laki-laki dengan pakian yang sudah compang-camping dan kotor terkena debu dan tanah dengan wajahnya yang sangat lemas seperti membuka mata saja mengalami kesulitan._

 _Gadis putih itu langsung mengambil sebuah apel berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat segar dan memendekan jarak antara buah merah tersebut dengan mulut bocah kumuh yang sudah lemas, tanpa di perintah lagi dia langsung menggigit apel itu dengan segenap tenaganya dan memaksa mengunyah buah apel yang berada di mulutnya sampai di titik dia merasakan ada banyak kandungan air dalam buah tersebut._

 _Bocah kumuh itu langsung mebulatkan matanya sangat kaget dengan segala rasa yang ada di mulutnya, dia langsung duduk dengan cepat dan merampas apel yang sudah dia gigit dengan rakus mengunyah apel itu seperti tak pernah memakanya, gadis putih tersebut melihat gaya makan bocah di depannya malah tertawa kecil sambil mengambil lagi suatu benda di dalam tasnya, yang dia ambil adalah kumpulan stik tipis yang lembek dengan sebuah cairan merah kental yang membasahi stik layu tersebut dan pada bagian atasnya terdapat parutan benda yang lebih kecil berarna kuning di atas sebuah wadah alumunium._

 _Gadis itu langsung membuka plastik yang melindunginya dari luar dan aroma harum makanan itu langsung menerpa hidung bocah kumuh yang masih sibuk dengan apelnya, terdiam sejenak menikmati aroma apa ini dan entah kenapa mencium aroma yang menggoda ini membuat perutnya kembali kosong, melemparkan pandangannya ke satu-satunya orang di bawah kolong jembatan itu yang memegang aroma enak tadi berasal._

" _tidak boleh seperti itu Amaru-chan"_

 _Gadis putih itu menahan kepala Amaru yang hendak memasukan wajahnya dalam makanan itu dengan tangan, Amaru berusaha dengan keras hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ada di hadapannya namun semua itu sia-sia karena semakin memberontak makanan itu semakin menjauh dan tubuhnya semakin melemah._

" _kau harus membasuh tanganmu dulu di sungai"_

 _Perintah gadis putih itupun langsung ia turuti dan setelah selesai dia melihat kebersihan tangan Amaru, setelah yakin bahwa itu bersih gadis itu langsung membawa makanan yang sebelumnya dia jauhi dengan sigap Amaru langsung memakan apapun itu tanpa pandang bulu, dan benar saja Amaru memakan makanan itu dengan bahagia sekali serasa ini seperti mimpi, di tengah-tengah dia makan sebuah pikiran melintas dari kepalanya dan seketika Amaru langsung berhenti mengunyah makanannya._

" _ne, Shion-san"_

" _Shion saja"_

" _Shion, kau mau apa dariku"_

 _Amaru menjauhkan makanan tadi setelah otaknya mendapatkan tenaga untuk berpikir tanpa sengaja sebuah dugaan melintas, dugaan kenapa Shion memberikan makanan padanya pasti karena itu._

" _aku tak akan memberikannya"_

 _Sebuah gumaman keluar dari bibirnya, ya pasti semua ini hanya agar Amaru merasa berhutang budi dan melakukan apa yang di minta gadis putih di depannya ini, benar-benar naif. Tak perduli mau itu ras yang paling menjijikan sampai yang mengakui dirinya adalah makhluk suci semuanya melakukan hal ini agar mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tanpa kekerasan._

" _aku tak mendengarnya"_

" _AKU TAK AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA!"_

 _Amaru langsung berlari entah kemana, namun dia yakin bahwa dia harus jauh dari gadis itu._

 _ **4 Year Ago**_

 _ **Dungeon**_

" _AMARU!"_

 _Shion langsung medekati tubuh Amaru yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah, sebuah luka tebasan melintang dari bahu kanan ke paha kiri, t-shirt biru muda mulai tertutupi darah yang tergenang di bawahnya, wajahnya mulai pucat akibat kurang darah dengan rasa yang teramat sakit menyebar di di kulitnya._

" _AMARU!, JANGAN KAU MATI DISINI!"_

 _Teriakan menggema di lorong kecil tersebut sambil memangku tubuh temannya yang tak lagi bergerak, menggenggam tangan temannya yang sudah dingin dan pucat. Kalau saja dia menolak ajakan pria misterius tadi mungkin Amaru masih hidup, kalau saja dia tak pergi ke gunung ini mungkin Amaru tak perlu menerima sebuah luka, kalau saja dia memilih keret yang datang lebih lambat mungkin Amaru masih bernapas._

 _Ya, ini semua salahku_

" _ **jadi gadis kecil, apa kau mau menghidupkan temanmu?"**_

" _apapun akan aku lakukan"_

" _ **meski harus mengorbankan keluargamu?"**_

" _meski harus mengorbankan seluruh manusia di dunia yang fana ini"_

" _ **KHAKHAKHA!, baiklah kita mulai ritualnya"**_

 **Flashback Off**

Sesosok monster hitam dengan badan besar nan berotot, serta mana berwarna hitam keruh menguar dari tubuhnya memberikan intimidasi yang mengerikan jika Naruto tak melindungi dirinya dengan psikis, tubuhnya yang seperti manusia namun lebih besar dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar di pundak dan 3 buah mata berwarna kuning.

' _kuat… Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan kekuatannya namun ini di luar kemampuanku'_

 _ **41%**_

Naruto merasa dia tak akan bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini, mau apapun cara juga teknik hasilnya tetap akan sama _Mati_ tetap akan mendatangainya ditambah dungeon ini terlalu kecil untuk menguarkan kekuatannya dan 2 gadis yang mengikutinya juga masih di sini.

"Amaru-san, Shion-san. ke-kenapa aku menjadi tumbal?"

Nada lirih keluar dari mulutnya, apa selama ini hanya dia yang berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka adalah teman?.

"gomen Naruto-kun, aku harus menghidupkan kembali temanku. Karena ini sudah sesuai dengan kesepakatan kami"

"ka-kami?, jadi kalian menggiringku ke sini hanya untuk jadi tumbal?"

 _ **56%**_

Cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya, jadi memang hanya dirinya yang menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka adalah teman, lagipula tak ada yang mau berteman dengan orang biasa dan bakat yang biasa pula.

"Ya"

"Lalu!, lalu kenapa kalian membuat hubungan denganku!. Kenapa kalian baik padaku!"

"KENAPA KALIAN TAK SEGERA MEMBUNUHKU!?"

 _ **87%**_

Naruto hanya ingin penjelasan, kenapa dia harus merasakan siksaan ini. Kenapa dia di khianati di saat dia sudah percaya bahwa mereka adalah temannya. Apa untuk melihat dia tersiksa?, menangis?,marah? Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka tak memberitahukan hal ini.

"Naruto-san, di antara semua orang yang kami kenal hanya kau yang mau menerima kami. Gomen Naruto-san"

Gadis bersurai putih menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto layangkan, 2 gadis itu langsung berbalik arah bermaksud meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan makhluk hitam besar di belakangnya, tanpa belas kasihan membuat Naruto merasa terharu dan marah di momen kematian yang akan mendatangi dirinya.

 **ZRASH!**

 **ZRASH!**

Dua gadis yang berniat meninggalkan Naruto malah pergi mendahului Naruto, terhias sebuah lobang di masing-masing perut mereka menampakkan organ dalam tubuhnya, darah yang terciprat ke wajah Naruto membuatnya semakin kaget ketakutan dengan ini.

" _ **aku memang menghidupkan dia, tapi tak ada perjanjian dimana dia terus hidup. Dengan ini perjanjian kita selesai memberiku tumbal 100 orang manusia"**_

Suara berat penuh dengan kekejaman tanpa belas kasih menusuk perut kedua gadis tanpa rasa iba, darah yang berceceran langsung mencabut nyawa kedua gadis tersebut tanpa pesan terakhir.

 _ **96%**_

" _ **jadi ningen-chan, apa kau mau menjadi makan penutupku sebelum aku menguasai dunia"**_

 _ **97%**_

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya tak sanggup menatap kedua mayat yang dia anggap teman terbunuh di hadapannya, Naruto tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya mau berekspresi seperti apa. Marah, takut, sedih, dendam entah tujukan pada siapa.

 _ **98%**_

Namun dia tahu bahwa emosi ini harus dia luapkan.

 _ **99%**_

"itupun jika kau mampu melakukannya"

 _ **100%**_

 **DUAR**

Kekuatan Naruto sudah meledak, tanah di sekitanya sudah membentuk kawah kecil menunjukkan tanah tak sanggup menahan kekuatannya. Rambut spike pirang yang terkibar seolah terkena angin daan tatapan mata yang datar penuh dengan emosi menatap intens pada makhluk monster di depannya.

Pemuda esper itu sekarang tak peduli dengan dungeon yang tak akan sanggup menahan kekuatannya, namun detik ini dia punya tujuan yang jelas kenapa dia meluapkan emosinya pada makhluk tak jelas asal-usulnya. _Untuk membunuhnya._

' _ **kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan kekuatan ini?. Di tambah kenapa bocah seperti dia punya kekuatan ini?'**_

Monster itu mulai berkeringat dingin, walau ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan namun ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang dia duga, auranya bukanlah mana tapi tetap saja kekuatan ini mampu mengalahkannya.

" _ **MATILAH KAU!"**_

Makhluk hitam itu langsung meremukkan tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya, jika musuhnya sekuat itu maka dia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan dan harus berakhir dengan cepat.

 **PYAR**

Tangan monster yang digunakan untuk meremuk Naruto hancur termurnikan, posisi Naruto tetap pada posisi berdiri dengan aura psikis setebal 4 cm menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, serangan monster itu seperti tak berefek sama sekali terhadap Naruto.

"kau sebenarnya mau membunuhku atau tidak?, seranganmu sebelumnya hanya mampu membunuh nyamuk"

Monster itu terkejut mendengar serangannya tak lebih dari batu kerikil, padahal banyak mana yang dia berikan namun itu tak melukai bahkan kekuatan itu tak membuat Naruto gentar sedikitpun. Tangan kanannya yang langsung hancur seperti selembar kertas yang di tembus oleh peluru, benar-benar di buat tak berdaya.

Monster itu melompat ke belakang menciptakan jarak antara mereka, dengan cepat 4 buah gumpalan mana hitam berubah menjadi sebuah bola yang terlihat kuat dan padat melayang di sekitarnya. Bola itu langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto layak peluru yang cepat.

 **TRANG**

Seluruh bola hitam yang melesat cepat langsung terpental ke berbagai arah akibat medan pelindung Naruto. Semua serangan monster itu terlihat sia-sia di hadapan kekuatan Naruto yang masih menguar dengan ganas tanpa ada batas.

"sekarang…Giliranku"

Memfokuskan kekuatan yang besar di kedua kakinya menciptakan energi tolak yang cukup untuk menghempaskan dirinya, tak sedetik Naruto sudah berada di hadapan monster hitam tersebut. Monster tersebut melihat Naruto dengan cepat menusuk ke depan menggunakan kuku tajam miliknya.

"lambat"

Gumam Naruto yang menghindari tusukan, dalam celah tersebut pemuda itu langsung mencengkram kuku tersebut dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya sudah terbalut membentuk selaput cahaya yang terang. Menarik kuku tersebut menciptakan celah yang lebar pada tangan kanan yang baru saja kembali.

 **ZRASH!**

" _ **DASAR!"**_

Menggunakan tangan kirinya yang utuh menyelubungi dengan mana hitam yang padat dan memberikan serangan balasan berupa pukalan kepada Naruto yang juga terbuka celahnya.

 **DUAKH**

Naruto langsung terseret kembali ke tempat dimana dia berdiri sebelumnya, kepulan asap mengepul di sekitarnya dan menunjukkan Naruto yang masih berdiri tanpa menerima luka sedikitpun.

' _ **pukulan dengan 60% mana milikku tak dapat menggoresnya, di tambah dia memiliki elemen cahaya'**_

Monster tersebut melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah bangkit dengan psikis yang mengepul di sekitarnya menjadi ketakutannya sendiri. Seorang manusia berumur 15 tahun tanpa menggunakan sihir Rank **A** mampu melukainya dan tak menerima dampak apapun dari serangannya bukan orang yang patut di remehkan.

' _ **cahayanya tak semurni Michael tapi cahaya cukup kuat untuk menghambat regenerasiku, cih ternyata mereka semua berhadapan dengan monster seperti ini'**_

Monster tersebut masih menganalisa kemampuan pemuda di depannya, dengan informasi yang sangat minim tentang kekuatan misterius dari pemuda itu di tambah dia sedang marah benar-benar menjadi situasi terburuk baginya.

" _ **SIALAN!"**_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam legam muncul di atas tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, lingkaran itu menjadi lebar samapi memenuhi ruangan, setalh mencapai batas maksimal sihir tersebut dan langsung di aktifkan.

" **Dark Magic: Black Nebula"**

 **DUAR**

 **KRAK!**

Ledekan dalam skala yang besar terjadi dalam ruangan kecil tersebut, tanah seluas ruangan tersebut berlobang seolah tanpa dasar membuktikan seberapa kuat sihir miliknya, melayang dengan kedua sayap di punggungnya berniat pergi dari ruangan yang sudah hancur.

 **ZWUNG**

Pertarungan belum berakhir. Kekuatan misterius melapisi tubuh monster tersebut, aura berwarna kuning terang membuatnya tak mampu bergerak dan cahaya yang keluar perlahan melukai kulit besinya dengan mudah, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang terbalut aura yang sama namun dia tak menunjukkan wajah kesakitan.

' _ **Di-Dia masih hidup!, bagaimana mungkin!. Seharusnya sihir itu bisa meratakan sebuah kota!'**_

"kau mau tau alasan kenapa aku selamat dari seranganmu tadi?"

Naruto melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak keluar dari mulut monster hitam itu, seolah-olah Naruto mampu membaca pikirannya. Ini mengerikan, seorang bocah yang masih labil mampu bertahan dari sihir Rank **S** miliknya dan masih mampu menghentikan gerakannya dalah seorang monster sesungguhnya.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menunjukan tangan kanannya yang dia angkat dan seketika monster itu terkejut dengan kekuatan tersebut. _Kegelapan,_ sihir yang dia gunakan sebelumnya baik dari pancaran, intensitas, bahkan sampai 'rasa' kegelapan tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan kegelapan miliknya

" _ **Mus-Mustahil, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki 2 elemen bertentangan dalam tubuhmu!. Seharusnya kau sudah mati terkena kutukan akibat melanggar peraturan sihir, Tapi kenapa kau masih HIDUP!"**_

"sayangnya tubuh dari awal sudah di 'skutuk'. Kutukan sihir level rendah seperti itu tak cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkannya"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sudah tercipta elemen yang bertentangan, tangan kanan yang di tutupi kegelapan abadi yang hitam pekat dan tangan kirinya yang di selimuti cahaya yang terang benderang, tak peduli sekuat apapun monsternya jika sudah menerima serangan ini pasti mati.

Kedua tangannya mulai dia satukan dan ledakan kecil terjadi, angin berhembus kuat akibat kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan yang sangat seimbang mencoba bersatu walau tak mungkin. Monster tersebut ingin kabur namun mengalirkan mananya saja dia kesulitan.

"mereka keluar karena keinginanmu… _Inilah Amarahku_ "

" _Wind from the heaven, praise them"_

" _My queen, punish all my enemy"_

"" _Combine Magic: Wind of Froza""_

" **Foraz Zora!"**

 **DUAR**

" _ **SIALAN KAU BOCAH!"**_

Kulit, daging, oragan, tulang, sampai seluruh selnya semua telah di hancurkan di hadapan kekuatan tak masuk akal milik, Naruto sudah membuktikan bahwa hal yang tak mungkin terjadi menjadi mungkin jika berada di tangannya.

"dunia ini tak membutuhkan monster sepertimu di masa depan"

* * *

 **-NZR-**

Lily, Bunga yang berasal dari Asia Barat dan Mediterania ini tumbuh dengan sangat indah dan memiliki bermacam-macam warna yang menarik, jadi jangan heran jika orang akan betah memandangnya bahkan dalam waktu yang lama. Selain dari bentuknya yang indah, bunga lily rata-rata juga menebarkan aroma wangi yang semerbak.

Oleh karena itu, bunga lily dijuluki sebagai ratu taman oleh para pecinta bunga. Kecantikan bunga lily ini sudah terkenal diberbagai pelosok negara. Bahkan di zaman Yunani kono, disebutkan dalam legenda Yunani bahwa bunga Lily berasal dari susu yang ditumpahkan Dewi Hera. Konon katanya, pada saat Dewi Hera menyusui putranya, Hercules, ia secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan air susunya ke bumi. Dan itulah awal tumbuhnya bunga lily di bumi.

Secara umum, bunga lily memiliki makna kesucian, kemurnian dan kesopanan namun entah mengapa pemuda pirang ini memilih bunga ini dari sekian banyak bunga. Meletakan 2 tangkai bunga yang dia pegang tumpukan batu yang hancur lebur di hadapannya, jika kalian bingung dimana dungeonnya maka jawabannya ada di hadapan Naruto. Ya, dungeon ini sudah hancur juga dia terlalu terbawa amarah sampai kedua tubuh gadis yang meregang nyawa dalam dungeon tersebut tak terselamatkan.

Sang mentari sudah terbenam sejak 3 jam yang lalu namun Naruto masih tak mau beranjak dari sana, sebenarnya kenapa dia marah? Kenapa dia tetap berjuang demi teman yang sudah mengkhianati dirinya? Kenapa dia mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan pada monster tersebut?, entahlah.

Emosi memang merepotkan, sebuah cara agar bisa menunjukkan apa yang kita rasakan namun bagi pemuda esper ini semakin sering dia menggunakan emosi dia semakin sadar bahwa emosi itu benar-benar rumit, sulit untuk mengerti perasaan manusia yang sering berubah-ubah dan kompleks terlalu sulit bagi Naruto untuk di cerna. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Amaru dan juga Shion.

"Amaru-san dan Shion-san, terimakasih sudah mau berusaha mengerti diriku. Semoga kalian bahagia di kehidupan selanjutnya"

Sebuah doa yang dia utarakan dari hati terdalamnya, emosi benar-benar rumit namun kali ini dia mengerti kenapa emosi rumit. Semua itu karena untuk mengeluarkan segala kegelisahan serta pendapat pribadimu dalam bentuk mimik wajah tanpa sepatah katapun.

Setelah selesai berdoa Naruto berjalan keluar dari tempat wisata gunung Takao dalam keadaan malam, seharusnya ada orang yang berjaga namun sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada jadi Naruto tak membuang kesempatan berharga ini dan segera berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat untuk pulang.

Naruto membatin, 'sangat jarang Tokyo sepi seperti ini'

Sangat jarang pusat kota jepang ini menjadi sepi, padahal penduduk di kota ini termasuk kota dengan penduduk terbanyak namun suatu daerah menjadi sepi tentu saja menimbulkan tand tanya bagi Naruto. Namun tak memerdulikan hal tersebut Naruto tetap berjalan dengan tenang hingga kabut secara tiba-tiba menutupi pandangan yang ada di depannya. Tidak, seluruh daerah di sekitar Naruto sudah tertutupi kabut yang tak terlalu tebal.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung membalikan badan melihat siapa yang adaa di belakangnya dan ternyata….tidak ada, huh hampir saja dia melihat hal yang mengerikan.

 _ **"nee, apa aku cantik?"**_

 **BRUK**

* * *

Salam semuanya, ok hari ini benar-benar kurang sehat nih jadi saya mohon maaf soal ini fic agak telat 1 hari dari deadline. Ok, saya tau pasti di antara kalian ada yang bakalan coment soal amaru dan shion yang saya bunuh di sini. Ya jujur aja saya kurang suka sama shion walau pairnya banyak yang bikin, entah kenapa gak suka aja kek kurang cocok gitu.

Alasan terutama adalah untuk menjadi batu loncat Naruto karena soal kematian ini akan berpengaruh falam cerita berikutnya, dan ya banyak jurus dalam ff ini yang bukan original dari saya seperti **Foraz Zora** yang terinspirasi dari Anime **Magi, Sinbad**. Mungkin chapter drpan baru saya perdalam hubungan Naruto dan Sona (mungkin ya, jafi gak bisa janji :v). Juga jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalau punya masalah soal ff atau punya masalah sama saya :v

 **BYE_BYE**


End file.
